


You Know, they Say we're Going to Hell for this.

by riellestate



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Aunt May is an angel, Bullying, Christianity, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Gay Peter, Homophobia, I honestly fucking love uncle Ben so I feel bad making him mean, M/M, Mean!Uncle Ben, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson - Freeform, Peter is 18, Rated M for future smut, Skateboarding, Slow Build, Small-town church culture, Wade getting custody, Wade is 28, Will probably alternate, but the angst dangit, church!au, confusion/resentment about sexuality, highschool!Peter, in the closet, internalied homophobia, it'll be pretty damn teen rated until then though, maybe some mention of self harm, naughty language children, pan Wade of course, questioning faith, science-oriented Peter, shame because of sexual orientation, wade pov, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riellestate/pseuds/riellestate
Summary: When Wade's daughter asked him to go to church with him, he didn't expect to meet a youth group leader with a rebellious streak.Wade moves to a small town in Connecticut to be with Elie and meets Peter at church. The kid is awkward and nerdy and has Wade hooked on day one. While Wade is swimming through bureaucracy to finally adopt Elie, he takes bible lessons from the cute eighteen year old in his free time and gets closer to him than he expected to.Peter was raised at the church by his aunt and uncle following the death of his parents and teaches a youth group during the week after school. Despite his constant questions during Sunday mass sermons, the community loves him. Well, the persona he creates for them. If they knew who he really was, life as he knew it would end. Yet he finds acceptance in Wade, the new and weird parent to one of his students.





	1. Are you Kevin Bacon from Footloose?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This idea sounds adorable and easy to write so here it is. I wrote this entire chapter tonight instead of doing homework or finishing the next chapter in Moxie, but I think it's gonna turn out okay. 
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos so I know to keep going with this! Thanks!

If you asked Wade three years ago if he'd be caught dead going to church every Sunday, he'd say hell no. Although, that was before he found out about his beautiful daughter Elie. She was eight years old, bright, funny and tough - and he loved everything about her.

 

At first, he was terrified. How could someone like him be a half decent father? Wade has spent his whole life on the fringe, handling every situation with a stride of violence. It's what he was raised on, after all. He never wanted to be to someone else as his father was to him.

 

Despite that, once he spent some time with her, he fell in love completely and vowed to do everything for her; give her everything she wants and needs, opportunities, a stable home-life. Everything he had to give belonged to her. Right now, she was still with her foster family - the Prestons. Two badass parents with two kids of their own, also taking care of Elie for him while he gets all the legal conditions sorted out. 

 

He wasn't there for her birth because he didn't even know her mother, Carmen, was pregnant in the first place, so he was never put down as her legal guardian. He was in the process of adopting her after a DNA test proved she was his, but it was a long and drawn out process. He worked with mamma Preston in the past, and she was kind enough to offer her home to Elie for Wade in the meantime.

 

The Preston's were a god loving family (not fearing, loving) who were practically dripping in faith. It makes total sense that they'd bring Elie with them to church, especially after the death of her mother (which is the only reason he learned about her in the first place). 

 

That's how he ended up here; a small church in a small town that was  _ barely _   "not racist." They were okay as long as the black people in their neighborhood were as god fearing as themselves. God forbid they be anything else.

 

Wade immediately moved to the Preston's neighborhood in Connecticut to be close to Elie, even if she wasn't able to live with him quite yet. That would come soon, though. He spent as much time as he could with her during the week and went to church on Sunday because she wanted him to.

 

He wasn't sure what she thought of Christianity. As far as he knew, her mother wasn't religious (although he doesn't remember her  _ that _ well), and Elie never talked about Jesus or gospels or whatever the hell these kids are taught, but she loved going to church every Sunday and there was no way in hell that he was going to take that away from her, nor deny her his company and support if she so requested it. 

 

The Preston's were great to spend time with, too, so he and Elie always sat with them. They were a big family that Wade was desperately trying to accept. The notion of family was pretty foreign to him, and has been his whole life, so it was weird to adjust to such a network. 

 

The church, again, was very small (compared to that of bigger cities. This church seemed to be the mecha of the community) and very white. 

 

Everyone dressed up in their Sunday best listening to an old man preach hate and fear in the name of god, while preaching love and acceptance in the very next verse.

 

Love everyone like you and fuck everyone else, pretty much. Amen, amen, _amen_!

 

Wade was pretty sure he saw a Trump hat somewhere in the rows. Still, he was here for Elie. He could always do lots of sinning later to make up for this twilight zone segment of his life.

 

The blonde man was brought out of his distant thoughts about how he got here and what kind of porn he'd watch tonight by a teen in the pews across from him interrupting the sermon to ask a question.

 

He was young, obviously. Probably in high school. He was wearing a nice black suit with a white button down complete with a tie. His hair was a chocolate brown and looked so soft and kind of messy. His skin was a creamy white (not pasty, creamy) and his features were beautiful - high cheek bones and soft cheeks, pink lips that Wade just wanted to…okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves. The kid was hot. The only thing breaking his pure church boy image was the dirty red vans on his feet, which made the older man's mouth quirk into a grin.

 

"If we are supposed to love our neighbors, then how come it's 'okay' to turn away refugees and single mothers?" The boy received a smack on the arm by the older woman next to him, presumably his mother, just wanting the boy to shush. Was this common? Wade looked the kid up and down before bringing his attention back to the pastor, who was desperately digging through his brain for an answer that didn't sound like a crock of horse shit.

 

"We are just protecting the sanctity of our country and communities," the pastor cleared his throat, straightening his back (obviously proud of his answer). He wore a kind smile that held a bitter underbite behind it. 

 

"Okay that makes sense in a capitalist-y way, but what about them? What about their communities? What would Jesus do?" The boy wasn't stopping despite the protests of his mother. Wade was grinning now, wanting to join in but was held back by the begging look of "don't even try to argue with them," from Emily beside him. 

 

"We do help them, Peter. Perhaps we can discuss this on Monday," the old man nodded politely to the kid named Peter before going back to his lecture.

 

The room filled with murmurs and gossiping as the boy just looked back to his feet for a moment, getting a scolding from his mother before turning to look around at the room, eyes catching Wade's immediately. He must have felt Wade's eyes boring into him. The kid seemed to look a little caught off guard by Wade at first, but smiled awkwardly until he looked forward once again.

 

Cute. So fucking cute.

 

Once the sermon came to an end, Wade knew he had to find the kid and talk to him. What makes a beautiful, young good church boy like him call out his pastor like that? Especially in a fuck-all town like this one.

 

He would just hang around Elie, as that's why he was even here, but she was already off playing with the other kids. Maybe that's why she liked it here so much. She already had so many friends after only living here for a couple months. 

 

The kid was outside talking to some other older members of the congregation. His hair glimmered in the sunlight, and he was holding his jacket over his arm with the sleeves of his button down rolled up to his elbows. He looked skinny and pretty nerdy, but beautiful nonetheless. The whole scene was kind of picturesque. His body was very different from the one Wade had, which was muscular and tall and tan with short blonde hair and some stubble on his face. Wade was just in black slacks and a red button down, not getting the whole uniformly attired thing everyone had going on here. He looked more like he was going to a club than Sunday mass.

 

Upon making his position by the two known, the older couple decided to part from Peter to start their walk home, leaving Peter and Wade to themselves. Shit, what does he say?

 

Okay, so maybe he didn't think this one through.

 

"So...are you the Kevin Bacon from Footloose of this church?" That's the best he could come up with? Great start. The kid probably hasn't even seen that movie.

 

The younger man snorted - _snorted_ \- and then blushed, "I think that'd be you. I haven't seen you here before, so I guess that makes me Lori Singer."

 

"That'd make you my love interest," Wade said stupidly, causing the kid to laugh nervously but he was obviously somewhat uncomfortable with that statement, "okay that was weird. Yes I'm new here and yes I have killer dance moves. Anyway, I have to say, I was pretty surprised that anyone would ask questions like that in a place like this, much less someone like you."

 

The kid raised an eyebrow, "What's 'someone like me?'"

 

"I dunno, you seem like a good church boy and all." The kid just chuckled.

 

"Sometimes I don't know if me and the people here are reading the same bible. I believe science and facts, but I believe in god as well, you know? Guess I just want to know the truth." Peter ran his hand through his soft locks of hair.

 

"Not many people are too interested in truth, these days." Wade stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 

"Maybe…" Peter shrugged, switching his jacket to his other arm, "What was your name again?"

 

"Oh, the name's Wade. Please, wear it out." Wade gave Peter his hand to shake and a wink, but presented his hand like a queen about to get her ring kissed. Peter just grinned and shook Wade's hand the standard way - a nice firm handshake. 

 

"I'm Peter. Do you know the Preston's? You were sitting with them earlier."

 

"Yeah, they're fostering my daughter right now until I can get custody. She's the whole reason I'm here in the first place. Moved down here so she wouldn't have to uproot her life." Wade looked and felt proud at the mere mention of his little girl.

 

"Elie? She comes to my youth group. She's brilliant. I love how many questions she asks," Peter's face seemed to light up. Elie has been here for a while already, so it makes sense that she'd be well known in the church's youth group. Anyone who loves Elie was cool with Wade in his book. At least until she started dating, but that was years off.

 

Thank god. 

 

"Isn't she so fuck- I mean uh, _ducking_ cool!" Wade rubbed behind his neck at the slip of his language. This kid was cute, but he was probably still in high school. Plus, in a community like this, and judging by his reaction to the Footloose love interest comment, he probably wasn't too into dudes anyway. Still, he was intriguing and adorable and that was enough to keep Wade's attention for a while.

 

"She totally is! A bit of a firecracker, too," Peter didn't seemed put off by this, but amused and a little proud himself. He also didn't react to Wade's language, which made Wade feel like less of an outsider. Hell, he didn't even want to fit into this community, but Peter accepting even that small part of him made him feel pretty damn good. Wade had to remember he was only here to support his daughter. That's it.

 

"Wade, you better not be making any trouble," Emily called for him with her hands on her hips.

 

"I gotta go, mom's calling me. Do you come here every Sunday?"

 

Peter nodded, "I do. I also do youth groups on Tuesday's after school."

 

"Sounds like some cool-god-beans, Petey. I'll see you then, adios!" Wade started to leave but the younger of the two called out to him before he could take his first step.

 

"I uh, since you're new to the church and all... if you want some bible lessons uh, well, I could tutor you sometimes," Wade could swear he saw this kid blushing. This must just be his welcoming act for newcomers, offering to preach the way of the lor _t_ to them. No way was Wade into that, no matter how much this kid interested him.

 

"That sounds cool," he smiled and tossed Peter his phone who clumsily caught it and began typing his number into contacts at the speed of light. He tossed the phone back after a moment.

 

"Wade, come onnnnn!" Elie called after him, already gathered by the Preston's. Wade just gave Peter his winning smile before heading back to his budding family. This was probably a dead end, but he couldn't resist. This Peter was just too cute and smart to _not_  let him teach him all about Jesus and his motley crew.

 

The rest of the day would be whatever Elie wanted, because Sunday's were her days after all. Wade would think about Peter later.

 


	2. "Do you need a ride?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter run into each other in Hell's Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thanks so much for all the positive response! Took me by surprise, but I'm sooo happy about it. 
> 
> Idk if anyone is interested in finding new music, but I can share a playlist of what I listen to when I write if anyone's into that. 
> 
> Please enjoy and comment!!

Lawyers were the worst, in Wade's opinion. 99.999999% of them didn't give a shit about their clients, they were just there for the paycheck. This view made Wade kind of a hypocrite, but at least he knew the people he was screwing over for money (by which I mean killing) were evil. 

 

No, lawyers took advantage of everyone. 

 

The sole exception to this was a small time lawyer he found in Hell's Kitchen. He was good, good  _ looking _ , and blind. Kind of like his old roommate Al, except she wasn't good or good looking. Just blind as hell and old as the city itself. 

 

This is why he hired him to help him get Elie's adoption process done and through. His rates may be cheap, but he certainly wasn't low quality, especially for what he needed. Visits with Matt took him to NYC (his former home) pretty often. He literally just moved out of here, so it didn't feel that weird to be back yet. 

 

What doesn't happen often is running into the third coolest person in Connecticut at some random bus stop in Hell's Kitchen - a person who definitely looks like he has no business here.

 

The dirty vans stood out to him first, then the messy mop of hair, followed by that fucking ass. It's hard to notice in those church pants he wears, but those jeans are really working for him in all the right places. 

 

Going to Matt's office was suddenly a forgotten task as he approached the boy. 

 

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Wade leaned against the bus stop sign, still supporting his own weight because if he fully leaned against the pole, it would fall right out of the cement. Upkeep around here was lacking, but Wade had to look cool somehow. 

 

The kid took out his headphones and gave Wade that same awkward smile from the other day. Thin lipped with dimples forming at the corners of his mouth.

 

"Wade? Hey, uh... I took the wrong bus by mistake," Peter shrugged, tucking his skateboard under his arm. 

 

"I guess I kinda meant in the city. Shouldn't you be in school?" Wade raised an eyebrow and Peter got quiet for a moment.

 

"No, it's uh… you know, it's a free period so," 

 

"So you spend your free period running around a city almost an hour away from your school? I thought you were smart." 

 

"Okay, fine. I'm playing a little hooky, but it's for school." 

 

"Oh yeah? What for? What's your shtick?"

 

"Oscorp. I got on the wrong bus but that's where I'm headed. They're having open tours today so I was hoping to get there before close."

 

"How long till then?"

 

"I dunno, it closes at five and it's ten right now, so I have time to still get there. What about you? You following me?" Peter asked almost nervously, but kept his tone civil and even playful to the point where it was hard to Wade to even notice the subtleties. The younger one was fidgeting with his skateboard, tucking it under his other arm. 

 

"Lawyer. Daughter. You know," Wade stepped forward and snatched the skateboard from Peter, looking it over and inspecting the art on the bottom. "Spiders?" Wade chuckled as he examined the shiny print of spiders on a red background as the board's graphic. 

 

The kid blushed, shifting from one foot to another. "What's wrong with spiders?"

 

"Uh, fucking everything, kiddo." Wade snorted and gave the skateboard back to Peter. 

 

"That's what most people say. Didn't think you were most people," He grinned. 

 

"Oh you're right. I'm not like  _ other _ girls," Wade put one hand on his hip and used the other to pretend flipping hair over his shoulder.

 

Peter bit his lip in a failed effort to stifle a laugh, "Sure you're not. Whateeever you say, man."

 

"So are you just gonna stand here? Come to Matt's with me and I'll take you to Oscorp after."

 

"Oh, uh..." before Peter could really respond, Wade had already started walking towards the end of the block. Next thing he knows, the kid is skating up beside him at a slow rate (in order to keep up with a regular walking man). This kid must not have thought twice about wandering around Hell's Kitchen with a strange guy he met at church yesterday who just happened to be in the same place he was. Peter was too trusting for his own good, despite that secretive edge he kept. Wade was a teen once too. 

 

The younger of the two deserved some privacy, so Wade wouldn't pry too much into his business. Well, yeah okay, it's Wade so that's incredibly unlikely, but still. They say it's the thought that counts anyway.

 

The office was only a few blocks away from where the bus stop was. Amongst the run down and dirty brick and mortar buildings lining the street you'd almost miss the law office's door, if you didn't know exactly where you were going, which wasn't exactly good for business. Nelson & Murdock was on the third floor at the end of the hall. Their names printed in the glass window was probably the nicest thing they had for the office **.**

  
  


"What do you think? Pretty in the ritz, huh?" Wade picked up the little desk name card off their front desk with a chip in the corner. He meant no harm against the lawyers, it was just objectively a shitty office which is why Wade paying a little extra for their services. Hey, mercenaries can be charitable, too! To be fair though, usually he wouldn't care that much about someone's office space, but the association of them with finally getting to be a parent brought it out of him. They were basically the mother in this situation, except for Elie's actual mother. 

 

"Yeah, you must be spending a pretty penny here," Peter took a seat in one of the waiting chairs. It was soft and had a distinct lack of duct tape which Peter appreciated, but that he would have minded it per say, but this was definitely more comfortable. Not quite 'sinking-in' level, but definitely an 'I could nap here forever' level. 

 

Wade chuckled at the boy getting all comfortable right before one of the doors opened. The man himself, Matt Murdock, was clutching his walking stick to his chest (he didn't exactly need it to navigate from his office to the waiting area. It was like three steps). 

 

"I'm glad you noticed our new curtains," he said with a small smile, obviously having heard the whole conversation. He looked pretty damn amused at their comments. Of course he knew his office was crap, but they were working on it. He and Nelson agreed that what mattered most was what happened in the office and because of the office, not what it looked like. 

 

"You must love how they look. Oops, anyway, do the curtains match the drapes?" 

 

"W-Wade, that's not polite," The boy spoke up, but Matt dismisses his concerns with a mere wave. 

 

"That's okay. I'm used to Mr.Wilson's um...humor. And who might you be?" The lawyer was now facing Peter, well more accurately, the direction his voice from coming from. Wade thought that was extra cool, how even though Matt couldn't see he still knew everything going on around him. It was kinda creepy sometimes, actually, but that made it even cooler. 

 

"I'm Peter, Mr.Murdock sir," the kid stood just to shake Matt's hand, only to realize he wouldn't see his hand in the first place. In an act of mercy, Matt extended his own hand to shake, knowing at least that he had crossed the room to him and just filled in the blanks.

 

This kid was painfully polite - pretty much the opposite of Wade. Still, it was pretty adorable - that whole polite church boy thing he had going on, complete with being nerdy and so far, not an elitist religious asshole. 

 

"Pleasure to meet you. You sound young. How old are you?" He raised an eyebrow, most likely suspicious of Wade's interest in the boy.

 

"I'm 18, sir,"

 

The blonde felt like he just let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Phew, at least he was old enough to be hit on, not that that upped his chances at all. 

 

"Please, call me Matt. I'm not very formal," he let out a soft chuckle before returning to the matter at hand, "Are you ready Mr.Wilson?" 

 

"Ooh lah-lah. I love when you call me that, Mattie. Turns a guy on," Wade said, his tone flirtatious but with a subtle hint of disdain from all the paperwork and legal matters they were going to go over together. Before he had a chance to gape at the comments, the kid hurried back to sitting in the soft lounge chair, playing on his phone while he waited for the adults to finish their business. Well, the adults proper. Peter was a legal adult, luckily for Wade.

  
  
  
  


The meeting was pretty boring, aside from getting to watch Matt talk, as he was super sexy and cute. The kind of guy to bring home to your parents. Handsome and responsible and morally angelic. Wade thought he was cool and hot but not  _ attractive _ in any way more than that. Not someone he'd fall for. Sure he was cute, but it's easier to find leprechauns than it is to find someone who can tolerate Wade. Not being tolerated was kind of a turn off, you know? Deep down, they clash way too much. They'd never last, but nonetheless, he was fun to look at and talk to. 

  
  


The bureaucracy of the process felt like a damn cage. A cage on a stage, if you will. There was so much to prove and document for this broken fucking government. Wade couldn't help but feel like this would have been easier in his beautiful birth-place of Canada. Or if Carmen would have told him, though it was more a matter of if she  _ could  _ have told him. He wasn't exactly there when she got the news, he only met her when he was on leave for a week. 

 

It was just a fling. Not that a-typical, actually. They met when Wade was 21, they were out dancing at some night club up in Vancouver. They fucked like rabbits for the whole weekend, and Wade split that Monday to return to duty. He didn't really think twice of it at the time, now he thinks about it all he time. It's not like she was the only girl. He had several flings with men, women and even both at a time in his younger days, especially when he was in special ops. Ladies melt at that shit. It never occurred to him that one of them could get pregnant. 

 

Hell, the fact that Wade got this far without any STD's was a statistical miracle **.**

 

The leftover headache from what was known as the adoption process seemed to subside when he saw the teen still in the small waiting room, scrolling through his phone with some headphones in. God help him, he looks so innocent. 

 

"Yoooohoo, baby boy. Ready?" Wade leaned over Peter, peering at his screen like a nosy bastard. Peter quickly turned his phone screen off and looked at Wade with wide eyes. He took the earplugs from his ears to hear better. Ohh, he was hiding something. Wade really wanted to know  _ what _ . 

 

"I-I was just on Facebook," 

 

"Uh, I don't care?" Wade straightened up. He didn't really see in much detail what was on the screen, but it looked like a video of some rally. They've been going on a lot lately. It's hard to  _ not _ see videos of rallies on facebook. "Ready to go to the most sciencey  _ and  _ most buttpluggy building in New York?" Wade asked, referring to the shape of the very tall research building. 

 

"Actually I think I'm just gonna go home." Peter shrugged. The poor kid looked absolutely deflated. Just an hour ago he was ecstatic for the visit, and now he seems uninterested? 

 

"Was it cancelled or something? You know, it's not  _ reallllly  _ a buttplug." 

 

"Nah, it just probably isn't a good day, you know. There are gonna be so many people there and all." Wasn't that sort of the point? They had a rare open tour of their facilities or something, and Peter wasn't in on it? Why even come out here in the first place to jus my chicken out? 

 

"Nonsense. We're totally going! I wanna see you get your geek on. Leggo, webs!" 

 

"Webs?"

 

"It suits you. Webs, Web-head, Spidey - they just come up with themselves honestly. I know, I know. It's a gift." Peter was in his feet now, probably tuning out Wade's little monologue. 

 

"I'm just gonna go home, if that's alright." Peter sounded more assertive about this, and Wade didn't want to push his boundaries too hard.  

 

"Okaaaay? Was it something I said? It's REALLY not a buttplug" They started towards the streets again. What was causing this kid to do a complete 180 on this? Wade didn't do anything wrong, but he felt kind of bad. Should he not have asked him to accompany him to the office? It had to be boring just waiting for an hour. If it was for Wade, it definitely was for Peter. Was someone he doesn't like gonna be there? 

 

"It's not about the b…the Buttplug, Wade. There's just _no_ _point_ in going." He bit, immediately regretting the defensiveness in his voice, "...sorry." 

 

"Riiight. How nice and cryptic of you. I'm parked a few blocks away, so if you want a ride I can give you one." 

 

"Are you sure it's not imposing? I have money to get back on the train," 

 

"We're going to the same place, Petey-pie. No trouble, you have the Wade Wilson Guarantee™ on that." Wade stood up proud at his trademark guarantee, though it was usually used for way worse things than giving someone a ride home. 

 

"Does your mommy let you ride motorcycles? Cos that's all I'm totin',"

 

"I've never been on one, but that's fine as long as you have a helmet." He was less upset now, but still nervous at the thought of riding a motorcycle. 

 

"Shouldn't you have your own helmet, Mr.Skateboarder? Maybe you should just skate home," Wade joked, getting a chuckle from the younger. 

 

"Fat chance," he scoffed, "That wouldn't be dangerous enough for me. I think a motorcycle will do just fine. If you can light it on fire while you ride, then even better," he joked right back at Wade. At least he could keep up with Wade. He'd have a lot of people way more lost by now. 

 

"Ohh, so you're an adrenaline junkie too? Do I call you Mr. Skateboarder or Mr. Rebellious?" 

 

"Depends on what you want from me," The kid grinned, eyes gazing up at Wade through those long damn eyelashes. He noticed a freckle on his lid, which brought him to noticing some other freckles peppered in his high cheek bones. How many other freckles was he hiding, he wondered. Not that he should be wondering such a thing, but as long as it didn't leave his thoughts it isn't bad, right? 

 

Once they got to the street Wade was parked at, Wade opened the seat to get out two helmets, tossing one to Peter before putting his own on. The brunette just stood there for a minute, holding the helmet and looking at the seat behind Wade.

 

"Coming? I promise you'll love it," Wade started the vehicle, giving it a playful rev to mess with Peter. He finally took a deep breath and put the helmet. Was he blushing? He straddled the backseat and held his skateboard between his and Wade's bodies, not close enough for a safe ride. 

 

Leaving room for Jesus, much?

 

Despite this, Wade could feel his lean inner thighs on either side of his hips.

 

"You're gonna have to do better than that, kid. Love handles are called 'handles' for a reason," 

 

"I don't think this is that reason," 

 

"Well it's one of them now. Trust me, just hold on. No homo." Wade started to pull out into the right lane and Peter awkwardly rested his hands on Wade's waist, his fingers hesitant to really grip him. 

 

Once they picked up more speed and got to the highway (which Peter found scary as hell) he had no trouble wrapping his arms around the older man's waist, hands settled within each other at Wade's abdomen. 

 

An hour and a half later, they were back in their tiny little town and at Peter's house - which was nice and had a beautiful garden out front. Again, everything relating to him was picturesque. 

 

Departing with Peter was surprisingly bittersweet, having had a good time with him but not wanting to say goodnight.

 

Wade contemplated his whole 180 degree mood swing earlier for the whole ride to the Preston's, but once his baby girl ran into his arms, all his attention was on her and dinner. 

  
He'd get to see more from Peter later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I always put so much thought into Peter's lil back story while Wade's just kinda happens as I write. Hope everything is turning out well!
> 
> I only revised this once soooo who knows! 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment andddd possibly a kudos!


	3. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade meets Peter for their first bible lesson, but they get distracted pretty quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yalllll the response has been great so far! I'm so happy! Thank you for the kudos and extra thank you for the comments! 
> 
> This one is pretty fluffy, I suppose. All questions about Peter will be answered, and I'm building up to all of Wade's baggage, too. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

When Wade was young, he loved to use his imagination. He loved finding places to hide and pretending he was someone strong enough to fight monsters.

 

In a sick sense, his childhood dreams came true.

 

Everyone needs something to hide in when things are tough; an escape. Some kids hide in closets or under the bed, some adults drink or binge watch in Netflix, and some people bury themselves so deep into religion that they wouldn't know what reality was if it whipped its dick out and slapped them in the face with it.

 

Even some of the most brilliant minds couldn't detect the contradictions, or they just choose to ignore them. This perplexed Wade for his entire life. How could they believe in something so false, so _fake_.

 

People make fiction books about the pantheon and think of them as fun little stories and then turn around and worship a vengeful man in the sky with a billowing white beard and an ego the size of the universe.

 

The concept of faith never existed for Wade - he wasn't allowed that privilege. How could he have faith in an environment constantly against him? He couldn't have faith in his parents because his father constantly beat the bitch out of him, and his mother was helpless. She couldn't protect either of them, so he didn't have faith in her to do so. He didn't resent her, he just didn't believe in her and that was just another thing to hate his father for.

 

School was never any help. They didn't do anything for him but discipline him for his bad behavior, never wanting to see past that to the bruises under his shirt and the rot in his heart.

 

Expecting to be screwed over in work left him with no faith in anybody, save for a few individuals. He did his jobs as independently as possible so he never had to rely on anyone or believe in their capabilities or ethics. Thinking of ethics as a soldier of fortune was insanely ironic, but Wade happened to be pretty fucking insane so it made perfect sense in a way.

 

Long story short, he was faithless - especially in god. God made Wade Wilson in Saskatchewan, Canada and consistently threw trash and rotten tomatoes at him.

 

God made him a sinner, and he would surely find his way to hell at the end.

 

With that in mind, it was easy to see why it was so off for Wade to be in a church to get bible lessons from some kid.

 

Now, Peter was ridiculously attractive, which is why he said yes to his bold and random offer in the first place, but carrying being here just felt...uncomfortable.

 

Not because of Peter, but because he felt like he was gonna ruin it. Also he was basically the opposite of what everyone here claims is what god's about. He had to make sure he fit in here for Elie, and this was a good first step.

 

Also to befriend the sexy church unit from the isle next to his. Wade couldn't understand how such a seemingly bright kid devoted so much of his heart to something like god.

 

This kid was an enigma burrito and Wade _loved_ burritos. He once tried to fit the whole girth of one in his mouth - and let's just say he needed someone to pull the Heinrich maneuver on him after. Worth it.

 

Long story short, an atheist, bitter from life, was about to get bible lessons from an innocent little Christian teen whom he wished to bang.

 

The pews weren't a comfortable place to lay on, but he got here super early and just wanted to chill. He got there at three but didn't account for the time Peter would need between getting out of classes and actually getting here.

 

So he slept.

 

The next thing he knows, he's hearing someone going through doors somewhere to the left of the him. Did he actually fall asleep on a stiff wooden bench? With no support or anything? He was going to be regretting that later.

 

The other person in the otherwise vacant building was muttering something to himself, taking stride around the perimeter of the room.

 

"I'm so late. _Crap_ , what if he left? This was so stupid. Did I leave my light on at home? Ben's gonna be pissed - I hope Aunt May can turn it off for me..." the poor kid was so scrambled, only not scrambled like Wade is scrambled which he should count his blessings for.

 

Wade suddenly shot up right and yelled "BOO!" and the watched in sadistic enjoyment at the teen who jumped right out of his skin, complete with a girlish yelp.

 

"W-Whoa! H-How long were you there, I didn't see you," he clutched his chest and caught his breath and trying to reclaim the pride.

 

"Hah! You made a girly sound!" Wade laughed dramatically at him, pointing an accusing finger at him.

 

"S-So what?" He was tomato red, just lucky that the lights were still dim enough in the chapel that it was harder to notice - not that Wade didn't notice. He totally noticed, and it was awesome.

 

"Nothing, baby boy. Puberty hits sooner for some people than others, but I'm sure you'll have a sexy smooth manly voice someday," he snickered and rose from his nap spot, stretching his back and rolling out the kinks in his neck. That was a terrible idea. It was times like this when Wade realized he wasn't as young as he used to be, and he's still just twenty eight.

 

"You know, the church should really put some of those donations to use cushions these benches up. You think if you actually show up to church you'd deserve some of the small comforts."

 

"Yeah, you should put that in the suggestion box. 'Please make the pews more comfy, thanks - Wade.'"

 

"Who knew it was so easy to make a

difference?"

 

"You're a weirdo, you know that?"

 

"You're only the _billionth_ person to tell me that, webs. That okay?"

 

"Of course," he chuckled and Jesus _Christ_ it was so pure and innocent. Just that lopsided grin and those eyes reflecting the soft lights propped at the altar behind Wade. Wait, was that a halo?

 

No, okay-getting ahead of ourselves.

 

"So, do you have any questions?" Peter leaned against the side of a pew, his hands were in the pockets of his hoodie.

 

"Ooh, yes. How do your hair?"

 

"Fairies. Got them on speed dial," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly, "I mean about...this." He motioned to the rest of the room.

 

"Hmm… why do you love it so much?"

 

"That's...I mean, I have a lot of reasons. I come from a religious family and I believe that god loves everyone -even sinners."

 

"Aren't sinners destined for hell or whatever?"

 

"I like to think that he still loves them anyway. That only the worst go to hell. Like murders or Hitler level bad guys."

 

Wade nodded, analyzing the kid's features. He was speaking from the heart, not just giving him a pro-god speech. He was surprisingly liberal for someone from a town like this. Still, he thought Wade was going to hell. Awesome. It's a good thing it doesn't exist. Wade liked to not care what people thought of him, but he'd care a little bit of Peter knew what his super secret job was that made him a millionaire. He'd completely hate Wade, he could tell.

 

"Hmm, okay. Why does everyone here have a stick up their butt?"

 

Peter laughed at this, obviously relating to Wade's question quite a bit, "Good question. Community wide narcissism. I don't get it, really."

 

"That's fair… So I have one more question…. what's in the altar?"

 

He breathed out a laugh, "the what?"

 

"The little diddle post over there."

 

"Dude….that's just wrong." He stood straight up again and walked to the altar with Wade. Wade inspected the edge of the altar and saw a seam, as if it were a case of some sort.

 

"Must be treasure. Maybe even the body of Jesus Christ himself!"

 

"Yeah, like we can afford that on our budget," he chuckled and the two started taking things off the altar, "We have to put it all back where it goes, okay?"

 

"Yeah yeah, I'll leave that up to you. I'm just here to snoop and look at your beautiful butt." Wade nudged Peter with his elbow as he removed the sheet on top.

 

The kid seemed to tense at that for a moment, "Uh...are you gay?"

 

"Sort of. I'll fuck anyone. Male, female, or otherwise. They all feel good. Got a problem with that?" Wade smiled proudly. He knew his sexuality wouldn't be accepted here, but he wasn't afraid of that. He's been through way worse than people not liking him, and if they tried anything, he could kill them with a pretty clear conscience. He just wanted Elie's life to be relatively normal, so he was trying not to stick out _too_ much.

 

No, judgements about his sexuality didn't phase him. If there was anything anyone accepted about Wade, it was his sexuality. He's never had a real problem with it before.

 

His bastard father would throw slurs at him till the cows came home whenever he whooped him, but that wasn't because he hated that Wade had a boyfriend, just that Wade was Wade. He would have been beaten no matter what.

 

"N-No, I don't, you're just… you're brave. You get to be you. It's pretty cool," Wade got the most supportive look he's probably ever gotten, but he could still detect a hint of jealousy in those eyes.

 

Wade just shrugged, "I guess. You do have a nice butt though."

 

"Thanks..." He popped his lips before he wiggled his fingertips in the crevice and lifted. The case moaned as it slowly revealed what was inside…pamphlets.

 

They both let out a sigh of relief from the ended anticipation, albeit completely anticlimactic.

 

"Well this doesn't seem that holy," Wade reached in and pulled out spare pamphlets that could be found at the door, as well as some coin jars and random extra pieces of cloth and spare altar items. Just an average storage case.

 

"No, it doesn't." Peter picked up the coin jar and wiggled it around, hearing some loose change inside.

 

"Maybe pastor nasty is stealing from the congregation! He keeps it in here and guards it like a dragon in front of everyone!"

 

Peter laughed, placing the coin jar back where he found it, "He probably puts magnets in the rows to steal pocket change while he's preaching," Peter added, sitting back on his butt on the platform.

 

"Ohhh Petey, now you're thinking! I was wondering when that was gonna happen," Wade laughed, still crouched by the chest, "I wonder what else he's hiding in this place..." the two men exchanged conspiring looks until they both got up to look around - behind paintings, nook and crannies - pretty much anywhere they could get to, making up little tidbits to add to their story about the pastor.

 

Somewhere along the way they decided he was a vampire who could grow and shrink size to steal and prey on mice, and that when he grew he grew enough to be able to speak to god, and that's why he acts so high and mighty all the time.

 

Bible studying be damned, they were just playing at this point. Two hours later, they were laying in their own pews in consecutive rows. They couldn't see each other, but they could see the moon through a stained glass window high up in the wall. The sky was black and the moon was whatever color the window was that they could see through.

 

The anonymity made way for personal thoughts, the occasional unknown glance to the other's position. Considering how they couldn't see each other, the moment was intimate. Feeling alone but together at the same time.  

 

Wade's perspective was yellow and blue,

Peter's just yellow.

 

"Do you come here late at night all the time, baby boy?"

 

"Yeah, and I never knew how uncomfortable these were to sleep on. I usually sleep in the couch in the playroom upstairs.

 

"There's a fucking playroom and we've been down in this dingy church room this whole time!? Peter!"

 

"Where do you think youth group is held? It's not my fault you have a poor memory."

 

"Ugh. This night is ruined!"

 

"No it's not, Wade. You're just dramatic," Wade hears the chuckle in Peter's voice, the two of them still just gazing out the window. It has to be around eight or nine by now.

 

It was beautiful, he had to admit. The moon, the church, the ambience, the company…

 

A phone rang from Peter's pew and he heard his voice speak up a moment later.

 

"Hey aunt May, I'm just with that new guy from church, Elie's dad… oh. Yeah… I'm on my way - yeah, I'm finishing up. Heading home. I love you too." He hung up and stood up, swinging the backpack by his seat over his shoulder as kicking his skateboard up into his hand.

 

"I gotta go home, dinner's ready. See you Sunday?" Peter gave him a confident smile as Wade sat up, frowning at the abrupt end. He noted Peter's fingers tapping on the edge of the skateboard anxiously. He was chewing on his lip.

 

"Lamee. I had fun tonight," Wade hung his arms over the back of the pew.

 

"Me too, so, Sunday?" He was in a hurry. It wasn't that he wanted to go, he had to.

 

"You betcha, web head. Hate to see you leave but I love to watch you go!" Wade stood as well, seeing no need to stick around. Wade acted like his usual self in front of Peter as to not put him further on edge, but he could tell something was off. This scene wasn't right.

 

The kid just rolled his eyes and they departed down opposite directions of the road in front of the church, and Wade would be lying if he said he didn't look behind him to watch Peter skate away for a moment or two.

 

Okay, so Wade was a little hooked. So what?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it.  
> Right now Wade doesn't necessarily appreciate how easy it's been for him to be open about his sexuality. In his circles, people just didn't care. There was more at stake, and Wade's other qualities bug the fuck out of most people that they wouldn't stop to care about who he likes to fuck. 
> 
> I get this from my own life kind of?? I'm bi and when I came out, no one really cared because I live in a mad liberal city with mad liberal friends so I've never had to deal with homophobia directed towards me. I can appreciate what other LGBTQ+ people have to go through as far as people judging their sexuality, and what kind of dangers it can put them in, but I can't understand it because I've never had to go through it. So that's the angle I'm coming at with Wade, so let me know what you think! I hope that made sense, it's like 2am rn and I just got off work. 
> 
> Love the comments so please keep leavin them! Smooches


	4. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is starting to catch on to Peter's secrets after church one Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I should probably mention that I'm not Christian nor have I been to church/a youth group more than once in my life. However, a considerable portion of my life was spent as an orthadox Jew and I did go to synagogue and Jewish youth groups a lot so I have a decent idea of how it is in those environments but if anyone has better insights for me, let me know! Also if my description of religious communities offends anyone, please let me know and correct me so I can know better and write better. 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, let me know what you all think and thank you for all the kudos and comments! Keep them coming!

"Elie-bellie, rise and shine for papa!" Wade cooed in the little girl's bedroom. He was all dressed for church even before she was. Preston told him she stayed up really late reading. Wade wasn't an expert father, but he figured there were worse things in the world than that. Reading was something he didn't do enough of as a teen. He was too busy trying to survive.  

  
  


"She's gonna be cranky, Wade." Emily was standing at the door, her arms crossed as if waiting to watch Wade get put in his place by a six year old girl. The man couldn't really hold that against her - he'd pay to see that, too. 

 

"Preston, I  _ know _ cranky, alright? Try being stranded in a damn jungle with three other men who just watched half their squadron get blown up AND were starving and trying to just make it out alive. Now THAT is cranky. Elie? She's just a kid." Yeah. Famous last words. 

 

About thirty minutes of kicking and screaming - by both Elie  _ and _ Wade, Preston managed to make them into presentable members of the community. Once Wade stopped trying to handle getting Elie's hair done and getting her dressed, things went smoothly. 

 

Preston understood that he was trying to be super-dad, but the time just wasn't right yet. She just met him post-her mother  _ dying _ . As far as she knew, he was just a guy who was never there for her and her mom for the first six years of her life and while she did love Wade, she had a lot to process before she even be able to call him dad, let alone let him get her ready in the morning after a late night. The two are alike like that. 

 

By the time church rolled around at eight in the morning (ugh), she was calm enough to sit on his lap during the service to doze off. Wade was nothing if not a comfortable pillow, which he attributed to his high percentage of muscle mass and his warm, welcoming aura. 

 

Of course the first thing Wade did was scan the room for the familiar messy haired teen who seemed to be able to stand him so far. 

 

Said boy was in his normal spot in row across the aisle from Wade, his clothes clean and perfect like the rest of his family's. They seemed so perfect that it set alarms off inside Wade's head. No family looked that normal unless they were hiding something, but maybe Wade was just hyping it up. It wouldn't be the first time he's made inaccurate assumptions about a person. 

 

The elder's exteriors were picturesque, as if not even real, but Peter was inviting and almost romantic - the pure god-loving boy next door who would listen to all your woes and give you the most tender make-out session ever after sneaking into your room after-hours. He gave off that impression while simultaneously having his guard up, protecting himself from everything around him while also loving and appreciating every inch. 

 

When Peter and Wade caught each other's eyes for the first time during the service, Peter glanced down at his pockets and pulled the insides out with a knowing expression on his face referencing back to their shared delusion that the pastor was stealing pocket change using magnets in the pews. 

 

Wade snickered but had his mouth covered by his daughter, who was peacefully resting her head on his shoulder and catching up on some much needed sleep. Wade could relate, as he usually only got a few hours of sleep at a night. 

 

Nightmares are kind of like a raging party - they don't stop.

 

Wade took this time (when Peter was looking straight ahead or praying) to analyze his aunt. She was sweet and always sat between him and her husband. Her husband looked like a sweet guy too. He heard he was a mechanic and he looked to be one too - a working class man with calloused hands and clothes modest in quality but definitely well taken care of. 

 

There wasn't a hair out of place in either of them, yet Peter's was always messy. Their shoes were completely church appropriate while Peter still wore dirty vans with his suit. 

 

Peter was intentionally standing out away from them, yet was always so close to them, especially his aunt. They would exchange the occasional words during service, but Peter rarely spoke to his uncle and it wasn't just because his aunt was the one next to him. 

 

By all means, he was a duty-bound son.

 

Once again, Wade wasn't paying attention to the sermon at all. He was playing with Elie's hair and examining his surroundings. Even after years out of the service, Wade couldn't stop watching his back. Every now and then, Peter would glance at him and look away, but with a sheepish grin on his face that made him feel instantaneously calmer - definitely more distracted from the thoughts bouncing around that thick skull of his. 

 

When services were over, the church began its usual routine of mingling amongst each other. This was possibly the most excruciating part of the morning. It was so superficial and he hated having to be somewhere where he had to hide literally every aspect of himself just to impress some damn privileged assholes. The blonde was going to wait a bit before approaching Peter (yeah, right) but Elie ran over to him before even he could react. 

 

"Mr.Peter!" She latched onto his leg and hugged it, causing him to almost tip over. He would be more surprised, but this seemed to be pretty much common place for Elie and the teen. 

 

"Hey Elie! You seem pretty chipper for someone who just woke up from a nap," He smiled and kneeled down on the ground to be face to face with her instead of picking her up. He was getting down to her level instead of lifting her to his. He did this with kids in his youth group. He wanted to make sure they knew he respected them. 

 

"Wade can't do my hair but he's good for naps," the grinned a toothless grin and played with her hair.

 

"It's true. I tried to do her hair today and she fought me until I cried," Wade confirmed, taking a seat beside the two, getting on their level. Wade didn't give a fuck how weird it looked for two men to be sat in the middle of the floor just to talk to a little girl, especially someone so new as himself. 

 

"That's not very nice, Elie." Peter chuckled and rested his head on his fist. 

 

"Well you should see him in the morning!" The six year old exclaimed with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

Wade just laughed at this even though it still felt a little sore to be rejected (albeit expectedly) by his daughter, "'Ts okay. She's got that attitude, but it's no big deal." 

 

Wade wondered if he'd ever get to a point with Elie when she'd let him help her get ready or call him dad. As she grew up, would they remain with this barrier of distance between them? Would she love him like a distant relative or a guardian but not as her father? Wade decided that he'd always be as devoted to her as he is now, no matter how she decides to treat him further down the line, and he wouldn't push her into any corners - but a man could dream, couldn't he?

 

"Peter - stand up, son. You're in a church." An older man with greying hair - Peter's uncle tugged at the teen's collar who responded quickly by rising to his feet, patting down his clothes to straighten them out again.

 

"Sorry, sir. I was just talking to Elie."

 

Ben leaned down to smile at Elie, his hands right above his knees, "Hey there sweetheart, how are you today?" His entire demeanor was like that of a sweet harmless grandpa, but Elie seemed to shrink at his presence. 

 

"I'm good….." she mumbled in her smallest voice, stepping back into Wade's protective arms. Wade took this opportunity to stand, picking Elie up with him. Wade had a good few inches on Ben, and when he stood he stood dominantly. He knew how to intimidate a threat, and even if he didn't know why Elie was uncomfortable near him, he didn't really need to know more than that. Not only that, but the way he was so strict on Peter when all he was doing was speaking to a child was a little bit concerning.

 

"I'm Wade Wilson, the baby-daddy. You are?"

 

"O-Oh sorry I should have already introduced you. This is my uncle Ben," 

 

"I can speak for myself, Peter," he all but shushed the kid before shaking Wade's hand. 

 

"I try not to speak for myself when I don't have to. I have to keep these beautiful chords in prime condition for my shower-tunes," Wade teased in Peter's defense and even earned a little giggle from Elie, but Peter just gave what seemed to be a sympathetic smile - very small and dialed down.  

 

"You should join the choir. We need some deeper voices in there. I'd encourage Peter to join but he'd just be another high voice," Ben laughed and clapped Peter on the back, but Peter just laughed nervously and rubbed behind his neck. 

 

At the lack of response from unamused Wade, Ben continued, "Ah, I'm just joking. Peter is more into science and whatnot. He's got great grades, but he wants to stay home after high school and help me out with my auto shop. Isn't that right, Peter?"

 

"Uh yeah, totally, uncle Ben." Why would Peter waste such intellect on following in the family business? He could be making insane discoveries in the world of science, but he wants to be a mechanic in this shitty small town? Something was terribly wrong with this picture.

 

"That's cool, I guess. Peter hasn't mentioned anything about liking autowork whenever I've spoken with him." Wade eyed Peter who looked entirely worn down from all this. No, he  _ did _ want to go to college, why else work so hard to get those great grades Ben bragged about? No way he'd want to stick around here for a fucking auto shop. 

 

"He's shy about it sometimes. Well, it was nice meeting you, Wade. We have to get going." Ben concluded, wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders. 

 

"Yeah...nice meeting you too… Pete, are we still on for this week?"

 

"Yeah," Peter finally smiled, letting out a breath of relief at the reminder, "don't get there so early this time. Elie, I'll see you tomorrow after school,"

 

"Bye-bye!" Elie waved at Peter before the two men departed.

 

"What the hell was that?" Wade whispered to the young girl. Using adult language around kids wasn't exactly an issue to Wade or the Prestons. 

 

"I don't like Ben… he's mean and Mr.Peter acts different around him."

 

"I saw that. We'll have to keep an eye on that, right Elie Bellie?" 

 

She nodded in agreement.

 

The Preston's were just about ready to go when the Parker's left, so Wade just re-joined their little conjoined family. 

 

They went for brunch at some diner like they did every Sunday after church. The TV on the wall was playing some news coverage about a gay pride rally in New York City that previous Monday.

 

That must be a coincidence, right? That the very day Peter skipped school to go to New York City, just to chicken out immediately was also the same day as this massive gay pride rally?

  
He'd have to figure this out on Tuesday. It was hard to think when you were at a table with your family of five. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so things are starting to get more in depth with Peter and Wade in this chapter, and there is some lovely Peter interacting with Elie as well which is really nice to write.
> 
> I think I'm going to start delving into Wade's backstory a lot more and his and Peter's are going to intertwine a lot. 
> 
>  
> 
> I've completely put off doing my physics homework to keep writing this bc why tha f not ammiright?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Coming Out at IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is forced to come out to Wade after Wade is an asshat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! I edited this a bit but it should probably have gotten another comb through or two, but here it is! It's hella long this time which means my tolerance for third and fourth drafts just ain't there, ya feel?
> 
> Thank you sooooo much for all the kudos and awesome comments/feedback.
> 
> Apparently I have been misspelling Ellie as Elie, so from now on she'll be Ellie and not Elie, capiche? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Let's start with some recap, shall we?

 

Wade has moved to a buttfuckily small town which seems to be completely run by the church (so they all hate buttfucking, much to Wade's chagrin) to be near his daughter Ellie, who he unfortunately only found out about right after the death of her mother, a hot young thing with whom he had a minor fling with while on military leave seven years ago.  

 

Not including his beautiful newly discovered daughter and his best friend's family (who were amazing enough to foster her until Wade's adoption papers went through), the upside to this town was in the form of a god-sent teenager by the name of Peter Parker who improved Wade's existence with his witty comebacks and his sexy, well - everything.

 

The mercenary had his suspicious about Peter. It was obvious he was keeping secrets - hiding fundamental truths about himself exhibited through weird behavior that Wade was trained to pick up on - to analyze. How else are you supposed to take out a mark?

 

Okay, recap concluded.

 

Sat on the front cement steps of the church, Wade leaned over his knees to draw on said cement with some pink chalk he 'borrowed' from Ellie's playbox. Images of messy chocolatey hair, soft lips, beautiful brown doe eyes, and the cutest tightest bubble butt he's ever seen filled the void of his thoughts and kept his complete attention. That's right, out of all the asses Wade has seen, Peter's was the best of its league.

 

There was an aspect of Peter that was so strong it drew Wade in like a magnet. It wasn't just about sexual attraction, though that was definitely there, but something more significant or personal. Perhaps it had something to do with his naivete maybe, or his abundance of secrets for someone perceived to be such a transparent paragon. Maybe he's fucked up like Wade in his own ways, though Wade never grasped the whole 'putting on a cover' thing.

 

In the long and short, there was just something so honest about his presence - so _harmless_.

 

Maybe it had something to do with that pained look in his eyes that he didn't think anyone would notice - and to his credit, if Wade weren't trained to be perceptive about things like this, he wouldn't have noticed either.

 

The expressions are few and far between; subtle and quickly recovered by a stupid sweet smile.

 

Before Wade could even think about seducing his super sexy geek angel, he had to find out whether the brunette bat for the same team or not.

 

"What are you drawing?" Wade looked up and saw the subject of his thoughts, the kid who always caught Wade off guard with his awkwardness complete with a pursed smile and half wave. Jesus, he was too adorable for his own good.

 

"Oh, uh…" Wade looked down at the picture of a spider at his feet. He must have been drawing it absent mindedly while thinking of Peter.

 

Peter saw it and just chuckled, "Is it for me?"

 

"You wish, kid. I always draw spiders. Who wants to know? I'm not on trial here," Wade dropped the chalk at his feet and dusted off his hands.

 

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Peter took a seat next to Wade, flipping his skateboard over to show the red and black web pattern  printed underneath, "If I got you paint or sharpie, could you draw it on here? It's pretty cool,"

 

"Not for free! I have standards, Webs, and my prices are high," Wade huffed and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. It was the closest mix between an undercut and a full on buzz. All of it was pretty short, but the top was a bit longer than the sides.

 

"Well that's new - standards," Peter quipped back.

 

"I'm like a woman's body, Pete. Always changing."

 

"That's uh, okay then. Well, what do you wanna talk about today?"

 

"I was thinking we could go to Ikea, actually."

 

"Ikea?" The younger raised an eyebrow, which Wade replied to with a suggestive smile and nod.

 

"Well my house is incredibly bare and I'm going to have to be like… an actual dad soon. I'm ready but I don't have any furniture for Ellie yet, so I'm not actually ready at all. Thought someone young and hip like yourself could help an old salty man like myself out,"

 

"Ew," Peter laughed, pushing Wade's shoulder, "I will if you stop talking like that."

 

"Sweet! Ready for the ride of your life?"

 

Peter smirked, "Of my life? That's awfully confident of you."

 

"You bet your sweet ass," Wade hopped on over to his bike parked at the street and retrieved the helmet from the seat compartment for Peter, "You're not gonna be nervous about feeling me up this time, are you?"

 

Peter chuckled and pink speckled his pale cheeks, "Nope, I'm not holding back today," the teen his his reddening face with the bulky black helmet Wade handed him.

 

"That's what I like to hear, baby boy," Wade put on his own helmet and got on the bike, Peter behind him just the same as last monday in the city. Peter got as close as he needed to to hold onto Wade's jacket without falling off the back, but once they were moving and were pretty much out of the town, Wade found that Peter's arms had shifted to around his waist and he was sitting a little closer than he had been originally. Even traveling at 60mph on a highway Peter's close proximity was enough to keep butterflies in the pit of Wade's stomach.

 

His touch was so delicate as though touching Wade would poison him somehow, but firm enough to spark some intriguing curiosity in Wade. It definitely wasn't a natural grip, but a nervous one.

  
  
  


"Wade, you're going the wrong way. Kids beds are this way," Peter was holding the map of the store in his hand, already knowing where to go for what and in what order they should get it in.

 

Wade could have taken the Prestons, but they worked a lot or were taking care of Ellie. He also could have taken Ellie to be honest, but he wanted it to be a surprise, not to mention taking her on a motorcycle would be the single scariest event of his life. Wade was set for fucking life, so he really wanted to go all out. There's nothing he'd rather spend his blood money on than his baby girl.

 

However, he chose Peter just so he could spend more time with him. It was entirely selfish with just a unit of practicality.

 

Practicality stemming from the fact that Peter already knew Ellie from youth group, so might have a better inclination of what she might like. His decision was selfish in that he was still just some high school boy so his taste in little girl furniture probably wasn't as great as someone else's, but Wade just wanted to be around the kid enough to figure him out and potentially get some lovin'.

 

So, the teenager and ex-mercenary took on the labyrinth of IKEA, land of the incomplete furniture assembly sets, in the name of a spunky six year old girl.

 

"What if she wants a big kid bed? Should I get her a king? A super king? A super California king?!" This trip was turning out to be immensely more stressful than Wade had thought it would be, and they haven't even picked anything out yet.

 

"Wade, calm down. You don't want to spoil her _that_ much. Maybe a twin or a full," Peter looked down at the map again, "You could get her a normal bed and the rest of the furniture from the kid's section. They probably have accessories there, too - to make or more kid oriented. Hopefully we can find something related to dragons, robots, and dragon-robots." Ah, he knew her favorite creatures. Wade swooned inside for sure.

 

"What would I do without you, Pete. I'm actually pretty nervous," Wade admitted as he followed Peter's lead, trusting him to be more of an adult than he was.

 

"About shopping?"

 

"About Ellie moving in with me. The adoption papers - like the _real deal_ \- are due to be signed by the weekend and then it's just a matter of waiting for them to processed and approved. What if I'm shit at parenting too?" Wade mentally slapped himself at the slip of self-deprecation. He tried to keep that part of himself behind closed doors, wearing a confident facade for the public. Maybe Peter was becoming less and less 'the public' as time went on.

 

Peter just laughed at this, rubbing his eyes, "Wade you're worried over nothing. Ellie loves you. She has you in most of the paintings she does at youth group, you know, that aren't dragon or robot related."

 

"Really? That's...pretty badass, right?" Wade didn't see pictures of himself in Ellie's artwork thus far, and when he did, they were mostly of her antagonizing him in creative ways. Wade definitely enjoyed those and they made them both laugh their respective asses off, but the part of Wade needing validation (which is a huge part of him deep down) wanted to see himself in the cliche imagery of a stick figure family standing outside a suburban house. And Wade hated the suburbs, which was the really weird part.

 

Knowing he was in artwork she did in her free time filled him with a paternal pride he was still getting used to, but completely welcomed.

 

"Yeah, I mean if you're six. You can see them whenever you want, by the way, whenever you stop by the church next."

 

"Ah you've been holding out on me all this time again Petey. I finally trusted you,"

 

"Sounds like that's your problem," Peter shrugged and bit back a grin.

 

"Touche, Webhead. Touche." Wade resigned in defeat, his hands in his jacket pockets. As of now, his anxiety was feeling far more at ease.

  
  


"How's this one?" Peter walked up to a perfectly made bed with an iron metal headboard with spiral designs in it. It looked like the perfect little girl bed that she could grow into, maybe eventually hang some fairy lights on them (provided the teenage girl bedroom trends remained constant).

 

"I have no idea." Wade plopped down on the cushion, Peter sitting beside him and picking up the label with all the information, examining it before scribbling it down on a sheet of paper he'd acquired at the entrance.

  
"Let's consider it an option. Are there any other beds that catch your eye?" Peter looked around the room with Wade. The dip in the bed between them brought them closer so that Peter's hand slid softly over Wade's.

 

Wade simply looked  up at him as Peter ripped his hand away, rubbing behind his neck anxiously. The kid was surprisingly warm, and Wade kind of missed the absence of it, even if it were only there for a minute. He wished Peter were gay enough to hold Wade's hand now, because they were soft and warm and now that Wade is really noticing them, they had some callouses from working the auto shop with his uncle. They were pretty manly hands for someone who isn't incredibly hyper-masculine in other aspects.

  
"S-Sorry, it was just the bed,"

 

"Yeah sureeee, Webs. You can hold my hand if you want to, I won't tell," Wade winked and Peter just rolled his eyes, hopping up off the bed in a productively veiled escape.

  
"Hard pass, sorry. Let me get the information for this one," Wade watched as the boy went over a few rows to copy down another set of information for a separate bed frame - a top bunk bed with space underneath for a desk.

 

"How big is her room?"

 

Wade offered an exaggerated shrug of his broad shoulders.

 

"That not even remotely helpful, but okay. Would this fit?"

  
"Oh, yeah. No problem there, Webs."

 

More scribbling.

 

"Okay, so kids section orrr what else do you need?"

 

"Peter, my house is bare as hell. We need it all,"

 

"Wow, okay. So what's your price range?" Peter quirked an eyebrow up at him, not believing he could furnish his whole house at once on any normal human beings budget.

 

"Sky's the limit, baby cakes" Wade shrugged and Peter scoffed.

 

"What do you have, like, the world's best credit score?"

 

"Nah, I don't use credit cards. I'm just loaded,"

 

Peter just gaped at him, "How? What do you do for a living?" _Shit, uh, you know - kill people?_

 

"Freelance,"

 

"Freelance what?"

 

"Freelance uh... military consultant?"

 

"Really? You're like a hero then!" _Uh oh._  You're in for a world of disappointment, kid, "do you ever have to travel?"

 

"Sometimes, yeah,"

 

"That's kind of amazing. You must be pretty decorated. I went to this military museum once for school and, well I'm pretty into photography, and I took these cool pictures there and was just thinking about how smart you have to be to be able to strategize so well under such pressure," the kid was going off about some heroic general and Wade just felt his gut drop just a tad.

 

He told the cutest most seemingly genuine guy a flat out lie - that he was a hero and not a paid murderer. A mercenary who couldn't even just hide behind the prospect of earning huge sums of cash or beating bad guys, though that was a huge part of it. No, over the years Wade found himself enjoying killing. Only the bad guys - like the real scum of the earth kinds of people who deserved to die, but he definitely enjoyed serving them that punishment. That fate.

 

Peter would probably end up hating Wade eventually anyway, so the lie would just help fuel Peter's abandoning of him - just like everyone else who's left Wade over the years. Preston and Weasel were the longest lasting of his close friends. Bob was still working a lot, so he didn't see him or speak with him very much these days. It was mostly Preston, her family, Matt (for legal issues and the occasional prying into his life kind of talks), and Peter to be quite honest.

 

"Can I see some of your pictures?" Wade had to break his monologue before he threw up.

 

"Oh yeah you can, but they're not that great. You've probably seen everything in them before anyway," Peter went to open his photos himself but Wade grabbed the phone first, his failed attempt to ease his tension by being playful backfired when he actually saw Peter's photo albums.

 

Yep, sprinkled among the memes and random (great quality) photos, there were dicks. Straight up gay porn.

 

"Wow, Pete. Uncut? Doesn't that go against your religion?" The teen immediately snatched his phone back, devolving into a panic.

 

"T-That-- It wasn't, I just-" the poor kid's face was pure red and his hands shook. Wade was starting to see tears prick at his eyes, and it finally clicked that Peter was actually n fact gay, and deep enough in the closet to panic over being found out. This was completely understandable given the nature of his community and religion.

 

"Whoaaa whoa, calm down. Pete, it's okay," Wade put his hands up defensively, trying to get Peter to take a chill pill. They were still in the middle of IKEA. He felt like he just pulled a blaring fire alarm and he didn't know how to shut off the noise.

 

"N-No, it's really not," peter looked around as if feeling the need to watch his back, "I-I'm disgusting- I-I'm sorry that I'm…"

 

"That you're gay?" Wade frowned.

 

Peter pursed his lips and looked down. The poor kid had tears trailing down his cheeks now.

  
"Hey Hey, come on," Wade grabbed Peter by the shoulders gently and Peter flinched away from the touch, stumbling back a bit before speed walking down the hall to find the bathrooms. Before he could get too far, Wade caught up to him and grabbed him again,  taking him to one of the display rooms IKEA dragging set up to give him some semblance of privacy. If they weren't careful they'd create a scene.

 

The older man sat Peter on the bed they had with his back facing the hallway before taking a seat directly in front of him, "Peter I'm _really sorry_ for doing that. I was being a dumbass and I should have known not to snoop in a teenage boy's photo gallery. Although I wasn't expecting to see two men fucking, but I love seeing two men fuck and it's all pretty much on me so I'm fucking sorry… But I want you to know I'll never out you to anyone, ever. Not even Ellie or Preston or anyone. And you're not disgusting. Remember that I like guys, too. Do you think I'm disgusting?"

 

Peter shook his head, trembling before Wade.

 

"Y-You're not…"

 

"Then why would you be, webs?" Wade leaned forward and Peter just shrugged. So much lent up self hatred could skew Peter's views so that it's okay is someone else does something, but not for him. He had to hold himself to his community's standards while he didn't expect Wade to do the same. This explains the jealousy in his eyes when Wade first told him he was openly pan.

 

"...No one knows about…. _this..._ "

  
"Shit. I'm a fucking sorry, baby boy," Wade reaches up and wiped Peter's continuous tears, "No one at all? How long have you known that you're gay?"

 

"Forever, but I was raised being told that gay people go to hell and that they're abominations… I… I can't be gay there. I don't want to know what they'd do to me, Wade. It's not safe for me to be out there. It's a secret I'm going to take to my grave."

 

"Peter, you'll never be happy that way…"

 

"My uncle has made it abundantly clear that my happiness doesn't factor into fucking _anything_. This is just how it has to be. I don't have any way out." His tone was becoming increasingly bitter as the panic morphed into frustration and resentment - most likely a lot of it directed at Wade for imposing on Peter's digital privacy in the first place and outing the poor kid.

 

"What about when you move out? You don't have to stay here."

 

"I'm not. I can't leave. I have to help Ben with his auto shop and be there for aunt May,"

 

"Bullshit, Peter. You don't want to do any of that. Why do you have to?"

 

"I want to take care of May."

 

"Why can't Ben take care of her?"

 

"Just because…" okay, cryptic. Thanks, kid.

 

"What would May think, do you know?"

 

"...I don't know. She's better than Ben, but it's… It's scary. I don't want to risk losing her for being such a…" his gaze trailed off to the corner of the room.

 

"Stop that, Peter. Don't talk like that. Is this why you were in New York last week? Were you going to the pride rally?"

 

Peter nodded, "I didn't want you to know… It was stupid for me to go anyway."

 

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

 

"I didn't know you, really. I still don't know much about you, but I know enough to like… trust you now, but I was scared of what you'd think or if you'd tell anyone at home."

 

"I swear on my life I'll always keep your secret as long as you want me to. You can always use my house as a place where you can be open about who you are and be safe. Jerk off to all the gay porn you want, I don't care," Peter laughed through his tears, which sounded more like a choked sob and Wade's heart burst with warmth and utterly melted. It reminded him o someone spitting water out of their lungs, shutting the door in death's face just to come back and breath again. Wade's own gaze reverted from focused with furrowed brows to pure puppy love.

 

"You don't think that I'm gross?" The teen's voice cracked under the pressure. He was so raw and vulnerable to this. He probably never even planned on telling anyone. He said he was resigned to live in hiding like this for the rest of his life.

 

"No, of course not. Do you?"

 

Peter shrugged, "I don't know what I am, I just know that I feel like I'm disappointing everyone..."

 

Wade took Peter's hands, who was reluctant at first but let Wade hold them.

 

"You're going to think that for a while, but it's not true. It's gonna be okay, Pete. You know what the ancient script says, ' _It's okay to be gay, to rejoice with the boys - in a gayyyyy wayyyyy',"_ Wade started singing in a deep opera tone and Peter laughed, covering Wade's mouth.   
  
"Okay, okay. It's going to be okay, just stop singing," Peter removed his hand from Wade's mouth.

 

"Will you say it?" Wade was smiling back now because he just couldn't keep it under wraps.

 

"Say what?" Peter raised an eyebrow and wiped the last of the water from his eyes.

 

"That you're gay. El homo,"

 

"Why do I have to?"

 

"You don't, but it'd probably make you feel better."

 

"Ugh… I'm gay. Happy?" Peter crossed his arms, feeling entirely on the spot but he did feel a little relieved being able to admit that out loud to an actual person.

 

"As a clam. Now, use your new gay powers and help me pick out some good shit for Ellie,"

 

"I'm going to regret this for an entirely different set of reasons than I thought I would, aren't I?"

 

"Yeah, probably," Wade chuckled and finally let go of Peter's hand, standing up and stretching his back out. Knowing that about Peter was firstly awesome because Peter was hot as hell and Wade would be more than willing to help him 'experiment,' but mostly it was the relief of knowing Peter now had a confidant and a place to go to where he didn't have to live in everlasting denial about who he is and what he likes. It was at least a step in the direction of Peter doing things to make himself happy instead of just doing whatever his uncle wants him to do.

 

The long trip to Ikea concluded with an unspeakably high bill that Peter couldn't seem to wrap his mind around, but they were overall pleased, if not a little traumatized from the emotional clusterfuck that Wade had induced.

 

Peter promised to help set up the furniture once it was delivered in a few days and Wade wished he had a truck so they could begin assembly today, but that was selfish of him.

 

"Hey Wade?" Wade was already straddling his bike, his helmet in his hands as he looked at Peter. They were both kind of worn out from shopping. Peter was holding his own helmet as he got on behind him.

 

"Yeah, baby boy?"

 

"I uh… Thank you." His voice sounded so small, and Wade just smiled reassuringly up at him.

 

"Of course," Wade chuckled before suiting up and commuting back home. As soon as Peter's arms wrapped around his waist again, Wade's heart jumped and his stomach felt like it was full of beautiful butterflies. Fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that! SECURE YOUR PORN if you're gonna friggin download it. Even if it's just left in a browser, ya know. You never know when Wade is gonna go snooping. 
> 
> I've been stuck on thinking about how Peter and Wade's relationship kind of forms from here, so I need your input!
> 
> Should they become friends with benefits who fall in love, friends with benefits who are secretly crushing on each other the whole time (basically the same thing as option one), or should they fall in love before they hook up/kiss? I'm kind of leaning towards one of the first two, but I'd love to know what y'all think! 
> 
> Thank you!!


	6. Grease Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter helps Wade build his new furniture and then kills him in Mario Kart. Some Wade backstory as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I love talking to y'all! 
> 
> I just realized that as time goes on, anyone who writes Peter as a teen is going to be writing him as someone who was born in the 2000s. That's SO WEIRD TO ME. 
> 
> I have two tests this week and I'm fucking dreading it. 
> 
> Okay enjoyyy

"Peterr, stop eating and help me!" Wade groaned, propped up on his heels in the living room, surrounded by pieces of furniture and tiny screws that would surely get lost while Peter sat at his newly built table eating from a plentiful pile Taco Bell. They really needed to expand their Mexican food market here, or Wade would go madder and madder.

 

"I'm coming, just give me a sec," Wade watched as the teen scarfed down two tacos and a slice of quesadilla before wiping his hands to rejoin Wade.

 

Building IKEA furniture was a trying and spiritual experience. It proved whether or not you were worth your salt and how patient you could be when the piece you spent hours on falls apart in seconds. Still, if done right, the furniture lasted a long time. The assembly was like a right of passage to determine if you even _deserved_ your HEMNES.

 

"Why are you so damn hungry?"

 

"I haven't eaten since before I got off work, Wade. Sue me." Peter rolled his shoulders before screwing in the piece that Wade was holding in place. The kid came here right after his shift at his uncle's shop and still had some grease on his arms, forehead and shirt. Not enough to rub off easily on Wade's stuff, but enough to still see the dark streaks. The teen was wearing a white t-shirt and dirty blue jeans.

 

This was right out of Wade's mechanic fantasy and would totally be thinking about this later.

 

"Screw?" Peter held his hand out for another silver tool, but Wade could never let an opportunity like this escape him.

 

"Now? Are you sure?"

 

" _Wade_."

 

The merc rolled his eyes and plopped the screw into Peter's hand with his free one. The fact that they were acting normal after the other day was a miracle. Wade felt like crap after outing Peter and was genuinely surprised when he still showed up to help build this stuff at all.

 

He was grateful for Peter's immense forgiveness.

 

"Okay, that should do it," Peter put the screwdriver down and Wade tested the strength of the drawer.

 

"You're the best, Webhead," Wade pinched Peter's cheek before they both squatted down to lift the shelf. Once it was left in its designated spot, Wade plopped on the cushiony EKTORP.

 

"Tired already?" Pete put his hands on his hips and looked around. They had been at this all day since 3pm and only got the kitchen (which didn't need much) and the living room done. The rest of the house was still full of boxes and unfinished pieces. Still, this was by far the best place Wade has ever lived.

 

It was already getting pretty late. Wade was tired but he was determined to finish this task as soon as possible so he could make his house an actual home for Ellie. That being said, they were definitely due for a break.

 

"I _am_ tired, Petey. Do you wanna play Mario for a while?" Wade was spread out on the couch, his foot up on the cushion with his legs pretty spread out. He wasn't trying to be suggestive, this was just comfortable for him. He let his arm fall off the couch to point at the already set up gaming console by the TV. Priorities, priorities.

 

"I don't know… I don't want to hurt your feelings."

 

"Hah! How do you think you'd do that, baby boy?"

 

"I'm _really_ good at pretty much every Mario game ever." The kid proudly boasted.

 

"Whatever. I could absolutely destroy you, princess. Get the damn controllers," Wade grinned, already feeling his competitive edge bubble up. The kid was cocky, but Wade has been playing these games since literally before he was born. Okay, that's a little weird to think about, but still.

 

When Peter returned with the controllers, he sat on the couch (Wade having to shift back to a normal sitting position) and kicked his shoes off.

 

"Getting pretty serious there, baby boy."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he grinned. Asshole playing coy. Wade was onto his little game, and there was no way he was going to win.

 

In a unpromising turn of events, Peter obliterated him in the first match of Mario Kart, and Wade was a first hand witness to the smuggest grin in the nation.  

 

"Ruh-roh," Wade pouted.

 

"Ruh-roh," Peter nodded in confirmation before continuing his triumph over Wade in the six matches following - including rainbow road, of course.

 

"Fucking _fuck_ , Peter. I hate you so much," Wade groaned and threw his controller to the other side of the couch.

 

Peter just stretched as if this were all just a walk in the park, "yeah, well - must suck to suck."

 

"UGH!" Wade groaned and plopped down with his head on Peter's lap, "I'm going to practice until I kick your fucking ass, Parker. Mark my words!"

 

Peter chuckled and rubbed behind his neck, looking down at the man on his lap, "I told you I didn't want to upset you. I can't control this...this raw power." The damn kid was still gloating out the ass, faking a concern for a new found super power as he facetiously inspected his hands.

 

Wade glared up at the brunette who blushed in turn.

 

"You have uh... you know like… pretty eyes?" Peter coughed and cleared his throat. He wasn't exactly flirting per say, not to the point of an endgame, but just testing out complimenting another man's appearance. Wade has been told he's got pretty eyes before. As rough and tough and messy as he was, his eyes were this beautifully clear blue.

 

Wade's gaze softened and he just chuckled at the kid, "I know. You do too," Wade had a list of smartass retorts to throw at Peter, but he knew this was hard for him and he just needed to feel validated, so he just accepted the compliment with very little resistance.

 

Peter looked like he was about to say something else when his phone rang. They contact split and Peter shifted to fish his phone out of his pocket.

 

"Hey Aunt May, is everything okay? Yeah, I can. He seemed fine earlier… I'm on my way home now and I'll get that laundry folded right away. And fix the computer, got it. I love you too." Peter hung up and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, just need to do some chores before Uncle Ben gets home from the bar so he doesn't get pissy."

 

Wade frowned at this, sitting up, "How pissy does he get?"

 

Peter just shrugged, "I dunno. Pretty mad I guess. Especially when he drinks."

 

And that hurt, because it felt sickeningly familiar.

  


_"Wade, why do you hate your daddy so much?" There was a woman beside him. She was stark naked but her breasts were covered by her fine sheets. Her hair was red, but had blonde highlights in the sunlight._

 

_"I dunno. Who cares?" Wade had his arms behind his head, resting on the plush pillow. He hated when people asked him about his dad period but especially as pillow talk. Nothing kills the mood faster than whoever he just fucked reminding him about how he was going to get the hell beaten out of him later. Besides, it's not like she didn't know. Deep down, everyone knew._

 

_The woman pursed her lips, her head propped up on her hand as she shifted to her side to face him._

 

_"You should stop doing that to yourself, you know." She looked at the cuts on his arms. That was even worse. There was only so much a fifteen year old could do in a life like his to feel like he has some sort of control. It was a coping mechanism he developed young. It's why he wore a hoodie even in the summer (for the most part) despite how fucking hot it was._

 

_"Can we not?" Wade's voice was poisonous with attitude and resentment. She doesn't get it and she doesn't care._

 

_She woman just sighed and sat up, her body much more mature than any of the girls in his class, "my husband is going to be home soon. You should go. Feel free to take some leftover pasta salad from the fridge if you're hungry. It's in a Tupperware," she stood and started to redress._

 

_Wade nodded and began to do the same. Their little arrangement was super illegal - a fifteen year old boy with a thirty-seven year old teacher. Wade didn't care. She was hot and he was worthless - it didn't matter to him how she wanted to use him._

 

_"Great fuck today, Mrs.Leland. I'm gonna go home and wish I were dead!" Wade put his jacket on, with a cheery voice still drenched in sarcasm. She would ask him questions now and then, but she never tried to actually help. Never pushed the issue. She just wanted to use him for god knows why._

 

_All he knew was that his dad would get home tonight and take his failures out on him. At least his mother wasn't around to see this happen to him anymore._

 

_After all, he gets pretty mad when he drinks._

 

"Do you want me to go home with you?" Wade didn't wait for an answer before he put on his shoes.

 

"If you're bored. I don't live that far," Peter leaned over to put his shoes on as well. Wade signed and stood, grabbing his keys. He wanted to see to it that no drunk asshole fucked with Peter tonight, not when he felt such deja vu. When you feel deja vu after having a childhood like Wade has, you know it's gonna be a shit show.

 

Wade tugged at the ends of his hoodie as he waited for Peter to collect his things.

 

"You make a sexy mechanic, by the way. Maybe you shouldn't go to college after all," he joked and Peter just rolled his eyes.

 

"Ha-Ha. You wish," the teen uttered in monotone.

 

And yeah, he definitely wished. This interest was turning into a bit if a crush, and Wade had the instincts to either cling as much as possible to the teen or run for the fucking hills (although he was pretty glued here now because of Ellie).

 

The ride home was surprisingly peaceful. Quiet with soft street lamps and everyone in their pretty homes. Peter's house was narrow but two stories high and had a garden out front. It was almost as cute as Peter himself.

 

He wanted to get up and go inside with Peter,  to make sure he was going to be okay, but he didn't want to invite himself in. He felt shitty enough for forcibly uncovering one of the kid's cryptic secrets, he didn't feel up to pushing past Peter's boundaries again. Plus for all he knew there were no problems in the first place. Maybe he was projecting.

 

"Thanks for the ride home. We can finish the IKEA building tomorrow if you want." Peter took off his helmet but was still seated.

 

"Sounds good. I'm totally gonna practice Mario Kart all night tonight. I promise."

 

He could hear the younger chuckle, "whatever. It's no use. This power I have…it can't be defeated," _fucking dork._

 

"Ouch."

 

"I should go inside," he sighed and got up, securing the helmet to the back of the bike.

 

"You know if you need anything I'm just a phone call away, right?"

 

"Yeah," Peter smiled at him, "Thanks Wade. Catch you on the flip side."

 

Wade watched Peter disappear into his house before making the reluctant decision to go home.

 

True to his word, he really was playing Mario Kart all night, but more to stay up for Peter's call than to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked! Don't forget to leave comments and let me know what you think! 
> 
> I've put more thought into how Wade and Peter's relationship is going to actually start and I think I have a solution.


	7. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade signs the adoption papers and reflects on his future with Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! this one is hella short. I know I had Wade mention he was going to be adopting Ellie that week and I tried writing it as a full chapter with lots of dialogue but it was so damn campy that I'm just making it short and abstract. There will be more on it later, of course.
> 
> Note: I updated two chapters within like twelve hours so make sure you read both six AND seven! I know when I read frequently updating fics I get lost and skip some by mistake, so ya  
> Enjoy!

This was it.

 

The moment he goes from baby-daddy to legal-daddy.

 

Matt's office was bleak as ever, yet seemed like the most beautiful and magical place in the universe. The lawyer was waiting patiently at the other side of the desk in that shoulder-hugging suit that gave Wade amazing fantasies. In the reflection of his red sunglasses he could see himself with Ellie sitting on his shoulders. She had a scrape on her leg and one of her shoes was untied and she was the most perfect thing in the world.

 

"Okay, Ellie bellie. Are you sure you want this? Me as your real life daddyio? Living at my house? Putting up with my mess of a life?" The background checks and DNA test passed and it was time for it to be legal. The commitment staring him in the face in the form of black and white. Wade wanted to commit but he was getting cold feet. What if her life gets fucked up because of him? Wade replaying all his memories with Ellie in his place made his hairs stand up. It was too much for him to burden her with. He would fail. _Fail fail fail_. Was this even fair to her?

 

"Yeah!" She hugged his head and even gave it a kiss. As domineering as Wade could be, he was incredibly timid when it came down to what whoever he was interacting with wanted deep down. He wanted this to be her choice and to feel in control. "Do you wanna adopt me?" Her voice sounded like it drooped and Wade shook her ankle.

 

He doesn't remember much about her mom. She was a wild party animal back in the day and they fucked all weekend, but that was the extent of his knowledge about her. Ellie could have been conceived in a bed, a car, or in a night club bathroom. It was anyone's guess. Ellie spoke highly of her all the time and missed her infinitely. If her mother was still around, would she even want to know him? It was too late for that now. Wade loved Ellie with his entire being and that's why this was scaring him so much.

 

"Of course, sweetheart. You're the best thing to ever happen to me without question. I just want to make sure you're on board, too. You get a say in this even if you're six."

 

"Wade, I think she's on board," Matt chuckled, "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line."

 

Wade took this as all the encouragement he needed and signed his name in the indicated spot. The pen felt heavy like the commitment he was making. Being her father was going to be the single best experience he'd ever have and despite the fear he was incredibly excited. He thought back to all the other signatures he's signed. Getting into the military, getting into Special Ops, various and sundry merc jobs after that. Taxes. Immigration. This was by far the best of the best.

 

"Excellent. Congratulations," Matt collected the papers and evened out the papers, slipping them in the manilla folder in front of him. Wade could hear cheering between his ears even though the only noise in the room was the hum of the air conditioner. This guy really needed an upgrade.

 

"Thank you so much, Matty." Wade helped Ellie climb off his shoulders and gave her a tight hug. The scariest moment in his life of finding out he had a daughter has now turned into the happiest. The look on Ellie's face was pure fucking joy. She climbed down off Wade's shoulders to give him a big hug which he gladly returned.

 

Wade offered to take Matt to lunch with them, but he declined because of huge amount of case files he had to mull over. He'd catch him later. There was no way he was getting out of this with just the standard attorney fees.

 

He was greeted upon leaving that dingy office by the entire Preston family and the lone Peter Parker. They took up the whole space of the lobby and Wade suddenly related to the lobby a lot. These people took up that void in his heart. Most people didn't want to stick around Wade for too long, but this makeshift family of his seemed to want to be there for the long run. That was something Wade had a hard time trusting, but for now he'd enjoy the company.

 

Dinner was Mexican food - way better than the taco bell Connecticut had to offer. Wade would be taking Ellie here a lot so she doesn't have to miss out on one of Wade's life's biggest joys. Though the Prestons offered to pay, Wade paid for all their celebratory needs because he had a seemingly endless supply of cash and they were a working class family of four. Peter was broke so there was no way he could pay for all of them.

 

The ride home in the Preston van was as lively as the dinner. About half way through the two hour trip (it didn't usually take that long but they were heading home in rush hour) Peter fell asleep on Wade's shoulder. It warmed Wade's heart, but he still made jokes about him to Ellie. They all had a pretty good and innocent laugh at Peter's expense.

 

Seeing Ellie enjoying herself was reassurance enough to Wade.

 

It was difficult for her to go through so much change. Her mother dying, having to move from Canada to the US, living with the Prestons for a while and now suddenly living with her father she's only known for a matter of six months. Of course Wade's daughter was already in therapy at age six. He's going to give her as much stability and enjoyment as possible.

 

They didn't get home until pretty late. Peter was dropped off first, then Wade and Ellie were dropped at his house - well, their house. The inside was like an IKEA catalogue thanks to Peter's help in building for two days in a row. It looked like a house but not a home, but Preston assured Wade that would come with time. A home has to be lived in to be a real home.

 

At first the two didn't know what to do. It was the first time they were alone in his house together and it would be this way until she decided to move out and get the hell away from Wade. They were at a loss at what to do until she noticed his console.

 

They had games at Preston's house and he knew she loved playing them. They all agreed that Ellie would still sleep over their house regularly to make the transition easier. Again, stability.

 

They played until about two in the morning when she passed out. Her room was full of boxes of her things that Wade would tackle in the morning. For now, he was content with simply tucking his baby girl into bed and kissing her forehead goodnight. One of the earth's greatest pleasures was this exact moment.

  
The first day of the rest of his life was a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it yall! Ellie is officially adopted. I made it so she's going to spend part time at the Preston's still so Wade and Peter could still have their alone time. ;;)))0 00))
> 
> This is a happy Wade chapter to make up for all the shittiness of his flashbacks. 
> 
> I have fucked off this entire morning before work to write this instead of prepare for my test tomorrow.


	8. Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter get in an argument over Peter's exploration of his sexuality, but end up closer than before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS MESS OF A CHAPTER.
> 
> For those just tuning in, I had written this chapter and it was too abrupt and forced and sped through that I just decided to take it down. An amazing person with the user name pezjunkie13 helped me out so fucking hard, so thank you so much for bouncing around ideas with me.

Wade could be hot headed sometimes. He jumped to conclusions like a fucking gazelle, and that always bit him in the ass like the lion chasing him.

 

This was a periodic occurrence for Wade. It didn't matter where he was or what he was doing - when something _really_ rubbed him the wrong way, Wade couldn't keep it to himself.

 

"What do you mean you have a date tonight?" Wade crossed his arms and looked at the teen in front of him as if this idea were simply ridiculous.

 

"I mean I met a guy named Jim on grindr and we're going to hook up," and god dammit he sounded so awkward saying 'hook up.' Peter was such a virgin.

 

Normally Wade would be eating this right up if this wasn't the very guy he was falling for. Not to mention, Wade was the ONLY person who knows he's gay. To pick Wade just… it just made sense, especially after how they've been spending so much time together. It was possible that Peter just saw them as friends, but Wade could have sworn by the way he would catch him blushing or how he complimented his eyes the other night that maybe Peter was feeling the same way.

 

Needless to say, it smarts.

"Why do you want to have your first time now? Why all of a sudden?"

 

"Because I figure I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life and will have to get married eventually to a nice girl so I should experiment while I still can. You finding out kind of...solidified it, and I want to at least experience it before my life is effectively over." Well now _that_ was nice and depressing. Wade just wished he could put Peter in a box and ship him to the gayest city ever. Okay, that's kidnapping - but you get the gist. Peter has no business feeling that way.

 

"And you're telling me this why?" Wade shifted feet. Peter didn't owe him anything - he didn't. Still, why not ask Wade? If he wanted to experiment and be with a man, Wade is _right here_ and down to fuck. If Peter asked Wade to bend him over the couch and fuck his brains out right now, he would do it in a heartbeat. But _no_. Go with a stranger.

 

"I-I dunno, I wanna know what you think? Do you have any… advice? Tips?" Peter looked up at him and he looked so fucking vulnerable that Wade knew in that instant that he was about to really fuck things up.

 

"You want a tip? Here's my tip, Peter. Wear condoms. The last thing you need is an STD from some weirdo on the internet. 'Peter! How did you get gonorrhea?!' 'I dunno aunt May! Gay sex?'" Wade mimicked May and Peter's voices, both not sounding too far off from each other.

 

"Wade-" Peter's voice was growing deeper but Wade was too on track to notice.

 

"And another thing - make sure you know what you're doing, because I'm pretty damn sure you don't."

 

"Why such an asshole this morning?" Peter was starting to look pissed as he put his fork down on the kitchen table he was sat at. Wade shouldn't be acting like this, and it was selfish, but he couldn't contain his jealousy from bubbling up. Wade was falling in deep for the kid and all he wanted was to do was know what those soft lips taste like when calling out his name.

 

Even objectively, it wasn't a great idea for Peter to do this no matter how Wade felt about him. He really didn't know what he was getting himself into and he wasn't prepared to hook up with a stranger at all, especially so far from home or support. The part of Wade that wasn't salty was just straight up concerned.

 

"I'm being an asshole? You...Well you seem to love assholes so I figured I'd be one!" Wade threw his arms up in the air with a dramatic flair. Not Wade's proudest retort - he definitely felt himself shrink down from the argument after that.

 

"Screw you," Peter almost growled as he sat up from the table, "I don't need you judging me for wanting to do this! Why is it such a…" Peter just stared at him for a moment and scoffed, "You wanted me to sleep with you, didn't you? Was this all to just get me to put out or something?"

 

Wow. I mean yeah he wanted to get in Peter's pants, but that wasn't his main objective. Peter had this all wrong, but Wade couldn't bring himself to tell him why.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you Peter? I didn't realize how conceited you are." And that's where the line was drawn.

 

Peter swung his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the front door, "You're a piece of work, Wade. And by the way, thanks for that 'safe place' you talked about. Glad I can be myself free of judgement around here," the brunette bit back before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

 

Wade was glad Ellie was homesick for the Prestons last night and was still at their house because she'd hate to see this.

 

Wade hated to see this.

 

His selfishness has officially alienated Peter from the one place he was supposedly supposed to be himself - the one place he even could.

 

He couldn't help that it hurt. Because of this, Peter would probably never speak to him again - at least not about anything personal. Nothing worth trusting Wade with.

 

The rest of the day from there didn't get much better. Wade played video games and unpacked some of Ellie's things. He went down to his locked basement to clean his guns just like old times. Almost all his weapons were down here locked away. And I mean _really_ locked away. If Ellie or Peter ever found these he'd be _really_ screwed. Only Preston knew about his old job and the identity he wore to do it. It wasn't really to hide his personal identity, but the red and black mask was used more to intimidate people. It looked especially creepy stained in blood.

 

Wade was satisfied with his life right now, and with Ellie, he'd never ever change it for the world. Still, there was that sick part of him that missed the job a little bit. Traveling to exotic places, sleeping with exotic women (including Ellie's mom if you think Canadian is exotic - even if that is where Wade is originally from), and killing every sorry mother fucker who walked the earth for a hefty sum.

 

This was a good distraction, but he couldn't stop thinking about Peter. The later it got, the more he thought about what they must be doing. They would probably go out and get food somewhere. Not a classy dinner, but one good enough for two teen guys. Peter was probably laughing at his jokes. Maybe the Jim kid was Christian, too. Peter could talk to him about all his Jesus stuff and not feel like he was talking to a brick wall.

 

He was probably mentally undressing Peter, and if Wade knew Peter, he was nervous but willing to do whatever to please the people around him. The thought of him pleasing some random kid who didn't know and couldn't appreciate Peter. Who was just there to use him (not that Peter wasn't doing exactly the same). Wade didn't trust him.

 

Wade doesn't care about first times. His wasn't anything special. Part of him thought it would be, but it just wasn't. It wasn't with anyone he loved and it left him even more jaded that he already was. But for Peter? Peter was too innocent. He thinks he'll be okay with just a 'hook up,' but Peter wouldn't enjoy that after the fact. Wade knows this for sure. He deserved to at least know the person bending him over and taking him.

 

Ellie was staying another night at the Preston's so Wade would be anxious _and_ lonely. His only solace was Golden Girls reruns. It was already getting so late. Images of chocolate hair and eyes kept playing over the scenes in Wade's mind. If he hadn't seen the series a million times, he wouldn't have been able to tell you what was going on in the episode he was watching. There was no use in paying attention.

 

Wade was about an inch away from sleep when he heard his phone ring from somewhere in the couch. He dug through the cushions for a moment or so until he finally retrieved the device, "This is Wade,"

 

"Wade I uh… I have a bit of a problem,"

 

"Peter?" Wade sat forward, alert and to attention, "What's wrong? Got catfished?"

 

"No I'm just kinda-  I don't want to be here Wade, I'm freaking out." Peter was whispering and his voice sounded tender.

 

"Is he hurting you?" Wade's voice became deadly serious.

 

"What? No no I just… you were right. I can't do this yet," Peter sighed, "I know you're probably really mad at me still, and I'm sorry for what I said, but I just wanna go home. I don't know what to tell him..."

 

"I can come get you. Can you text me the address baby boy?" Wade was slipping his shoes on and gathering his keys and wallet.

 

"Y-Yeah… I'll send it to you now. I'm sorry."

 

"Don't you worry bout a thing. Daddy is coming for you," Wade could hear a stifled laugh followed by a sniffle.

 

"I'm still not calling you daddy."

 

"A man can dream," Wade sighed wistfully before setting out to his bike, "I'll be there as soon as possible. Hang tight," The pair hung up, and once Wade had the address he headed out.

 

He could kind of empathize with Peter, though not completely. Wade has wanted to back out of sex before, especially early on, but likely for different reasons than Peter had now. Unfortunately, the drive was about twenty minutes out of the way, and then there was the matter of finding this kid's apartment.

 

Once Wade found it (at around ten at night), he went in and began his search for the right unit. He ended up being on the third floor when he found an exhausted Peter sitting outside the door he was looking for.

 

"Hey there, Webs. You look _so_ cute - In a kicked puppy kind of way," Wade crouched down beside him and pushed the hair out of his face. He was wearing these purple jeans and a hipstery white button-down. It was adorable, but Wade wished he were seeing him looking this good under better circumstances.

 

"Why do you think kicked puppies are cute?" Peter looked at him with huge eyes and a pout.

 

"I uh…," awkward pause, "Anyway, why are you sitting out here?"

 

"It was so awkward that I just opted to hang out outside until you got here," Peter sighed, looking down, "I made such a mess of this. It feels so stupid."

 

"It happens to the best of us, baby boy," Wade helped Peter up off the ground, "you did the right thing by backing out. If you did it when you weren't ready it would fuck with ya."

 

"I guess," Peter shrugged, "Thanks for coming all the way out here, Wade."

 

Peter wasn't aware of this yet but Wade would do prettty much anything for him. If someone were to describe Wade's strongest personality trait it would be loyalty, and for Peter? Forget about it. He had Wade wrapped around his finger and he didn't even know it.

 

"Anything to see that beautiful face," Wade nudged him playfully in the shoulder as they started to head for the elevator. Peter chuckled and rubbed his arm.

 

"So if you don't mind me asking, how far did you guys get?"

 

Peter pushed the elevator button, "We made out a little bit before I panicked and went to hide in the bathroom," The teen blushed. Wade was just glad they didn't go far enough for Peter to regret anything.

 

"Hey, I've hid in plenty of bathrooms. No shame," Wade affirmed, placing his hand over his heart in a righteous manner. Once the elevator arrived, they stepped in in tandem. Just as the elevator door closed, Wade felt gentle fingers tracing very lightly down his forearm before settling in Wade's palm. It felt like damn electricity from the initial place Peter touched to his hand where he settled; electricity which Wade gladly accepted by lacing his fingers with Peter's to return the gesture. For once, Wade wasn't going to say anything to ruin the moment. He just let it happen.

 

The two men missed each other's glances and wore stupid grins on their faces. The tension between them pulled at each other, two forces acting on each other in equilibrium.

 

Wade really can't remember the last time he felt this way. Vanessa could play him in ways no one else could, but that was a _very_ long time ago, and it didn't feel like this.

 

At ground level, they didn't part. Their hands stayed together as Wade lead him to his bike parked at the curb as if this were commonplace for them.  

 

"M'lady," Wade popped open the seat of his back, handing Peter his helmet.

 

Their hands only parted when Peter took the helmet and Wade already missed the warmth.

 

"Please tell me you're not gonna wear a fedora on the ride home."

 

"I wouldn't dare. That's for the bedroom _only_ ," Wade put the seat back down and straddled his bike.

 

"Good to know yet another weird thing about you," Peter chuckled and put his helmet on, getting behind Wade. He wasn't sat on the bike like he other times. This time he wasn't scared of being close. His chest was flush against Wade's and his arms were wrapped around Wade's waist with more comfort and confidence.

 

"Ready to vamoose?"

 

Wade just waited for the feeling of Peter's nod before he took off down the road.

 

The ride home was quiet since it was kind of hard to talk on a bike on the highway. It almost felt like a meditation. The cool spring-night breeze blowing in his face, his dream boy pressed so close to him, the sound of the rubber on the road, the lingering sensation of holding Peter's hand. It had Wade feeling at peace.

 

Once they rolled up to Peter's house, they took off their helmets and separated before anyone could see them so close together.

 

"Hey Peter, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I told you my house was a safe space for you, and I went back on that with you. I was stupid and if you can trust me like that again- baby I swear I'll be there for you," Wade rubbed his thumb on the top of his helmet, watching Peter get off the bike and set the helmet on the back.

 

"Don't mention it. Let's just forget the fight ever happened. Sound good?" Peter gave him a comforting smile.

 

"Sounds like a plan," Wade leaned forward on his bike, just watching Peter and taking him in.

 

"Goodnight Wade," The teen looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead took a step back.

 

"Goodnight, Webs." Wade sat up as Peter turned on his heel and made sure he got inside before heading home. Wade was in deep, this he knew beyond a doubt now. The hands in the elevator, the way Peter was finally holding onto him close in the bike - both innocent gestures were weighted.

 

They meant something - something that Wade wore like a blanket when he went to sleep that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this version a little better! Again, thank you pezjunkie13 for giving me the idea for the entire second half of this chapter and helping me refine it. 
> 
> Wade and Peter are finally moving past the friendship barrier and letting each other in their emotional and physical spaces. I'd say they're in this "are they or aren't they" zone of their relationship right now. 
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know what you think!


	9. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter get some much awaited alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! OKAY it's finally gay. I haven't written gay porn since I was like fifteen but this is what I got. Hope you enjoy!

Love was a weird thing, especially for Wade.

 

Wade is a man who has lived his life getting hurt at every turn and thought most people were just waiting to get in on it too. Despite this, Wade was _so prone_ to falling in love and he hated it sometimes. He hated getting involved when he knew where it would lead.

 

Love can come in many forms. Wade loves his friends (what few he has), he loved his mother (even if it was in a disassociated kind of way), he's loved both men and women that he's slept with in the past in their own ways (except that one realllly annoying girl).

 

Right now his love came in the form of his daughter Ellie, who was playing hide and seek with some other kids through the pews of church. Wade was getting used to this. Not like he was a believer, but he didn't hate being here - not when he had her. Not when he had Peter as well.

 

He was in his church suit again and it looked, dare I say it, heavenly. Was Wade zoning out again? This felt like one of his blank moments he has from time to time. Where was he… love, church - oh, Peter was talking to him.

 

"Wade? Do you want to pick up Ellie's pictures from upstairs or not?"

 

"Hm? Oh yes! We already got frames and everything."

 

Peter smiled that perfect pink smile, "That's awesome, man. She's gonna that. She likes being the center of attention, just like someone else I know."

 

"Oh who, me?" Wade 'subtly' flexed his muscles, indulging in this this moment of vanity to poke fun at both himself and Peter. He's seen Peter check him out. He knows.

 

"Point proven," Peter chuckled and fished some keys out of his pocket. Apparently, only he and the pastor had keys to the upstairs, and Peter was the only one who actually used his. He had told Wade once that he's always been proactive in the church to the point that he always helps the pastor tend to it. It makes sense, the way Peter minds light switches and the cleanliness of the chapel. It's his sanctuary and he treats it like such.

 

The two slipped away from the post-bigoted-sermon socializing and made their way upstairs. At the top of said stairs, Wade tucked a lock of Peter's hair out of his face, his body blocking any view of them (even though no one was in the area by the stars to begin with). The teen blushed with a shy quirk of the corner of his mouth, his eyes lingering on Wade for just a moment longer before he decided to let them into the "kid's room."

 

"You need a haircut soon, Webs. You're becoming too unruly. There's more hair than Peter. There isn't enough space in this town for you _and_ your hair. Does the carpet match the drapes? I'm running out of content, here." Wade went off, his comedy compensating for the weakness in his knees brought on by the soft boy's undivided attention. Soft hair, soft skin, soft eyes, soft heart.

 

"I think you're just running your mouth," Peter let them both in, closing the door behind them.

 

The room was very child-like - lots of toys and books, some tables and a couch. It was perfect for a daycare like service. There were paintings all over the wall from different kids, each one hung proudly. Ellie's, however, were in a stack in Peter's hands. The stiff and colorful paper looked like the highest end art he'd ever seen, even though it was objectively crap. His daughter made them, so he loved them **.**

 

"These are fucking awesome," Wade took the pile from Peter and shuffled through it, giving every picture it's own consideration and appreciation while Peter watched the changing pictures. It felt so surreal that he met this awesome guy who also loves and knows about his daughter, even when Wade has only known about her for half a year. Peter hasn't known her longer than that, but had spent more time with her earlier on.

 

"She really loves dragons. She has a lot of dragon themes going on."

 

"I know. Every night I tell her a story where she's a dragon princess. Her idea. I didn't know what kind of story to tell her, and I said something about dragons and she said 'Oh I wanna be one!'" Wade touched the picture of him and her as dragons in front of the new house that had the most recent date with tracking fingers - wanting to memorize how the bumps in the painting from dried watercolor felt as well as looked.

 

"She's a lot like you, I think,"

 

"I hope that's a compliment," Wade chuckled and set the stack down on one of the kid tables. The teen was looking at Wade with a pull that he didn't want to fight.

 

"Depends how much like you she is,"

 

"Ouch."

 

"Did you draw pictures like that for your parents?"

 

"I didn't exactly have your standard childhood, Webhead."  

 

"Oh. How come?"

 

Wade licked his lips and took in Peter's concerned expression. He was making a big mistake by investing this much care in Wade. If Wade were a good person, he'd cut things off right now no matter how much he wanted him. This would come out sooner or later - it's not like Wade could easily hide that he was fucked up.

 

"I had a really dark childhood, baby boy. You totes don't wanna hear about it." Wade sat on the edge of the table.

 

"I do if you want to tell me, but I mean you don't have to," Peter slid his hand in Wade's and watched him carefully.

 

Wade looked down at their joint hands, piecing together how to explain this without having to relive or reveal too much, "My dad was a monster and my mom couldn't protect me, so I had that to deal with at home and then I also had a lot of trouble at school. It really left me pretty scrambled, if you know what I'm saying," Wade tapped on his head almost as a warning to Peter. Caution: Stay away.

 

"God Wade, that must have been horrible," Peter frowned, "Where is he now?"

 

_The dials on the stove top, the bruised and broken ribs, the sting on his face and survival on his mind._

 

_The car pulled up, and it was just a matter of time. He knew his routine. He planned around it; It was key._

 

"Died when I was sixteen."

 

"What about your mom?"

 

"Mom was dead at that point. I ended up lying about my age and joined the military after he passed."

 

"I'm so sorry," Peter squeezed his hand, sitting beside him on the table.

 

"You know, I'm scared that I'm gonna be a monster like him. I have a ton of nightmare about… Anyway. I just hope I can be a good dad for Ellie."

 

The teen lifted Wade's head to look at him. "You're like the best parent I know, and that's not an exaggeration. Your whole life totally revolves around Ellie and that's not something to overlook about yourself."

 

Wade knew Peter was right - that he could never lay a finger on Ellie, but PTSD like this doesn't just go away. It scares the shit out of him - the thought of hurting Ellie or even Peter, despite never having had the urge to.

 

He didn't want to see the reflection of the father in the son.

 

In a fluid spur of the moment movement, Wade lifted his chin and cupped Peter's cheek, pulling him into a kiss. He knows he shouldn't. That Peter couldn't handle the truth about him, but he couldn't help it. The way Peter was just looking at him and holding his hand and actually acknowledging what Wade had gone through, rather than finding some way to dismiss it or not deal with it somehow. It was too intimate and his lips were too inviting - too comforting of a concept to deny himself. It was a pretty bold move considering where they were, what they were talking about, and who this was - but that's exactly the thing. It was Peter.

 

The younger of the two kissed back immediately. He wasn't actually half bad, especially considering he's barely kissed anyone before. This just made him all the more desireable - that while Wade was still leading, Peter was keeping up.

 

While his fingertips gently combed through Peter's chocolatey brown locks. They were silky soft and smelled good - probably something akin to Suave shampoo. It was so completely average, but Peter made it unique to him. He always did.

 

Peter rotated his position to be more front-facing with Wade and draped his arms over his shoulders, pulling Wade in tighter to himself. Had Peter maybe have been wanting this too? Of course he's been wanting to do the act, but did he want it with him? Has he thought of this too, or even more than just this? Wade fucking hopes so. After the other night, they were set on the right track but for it to be actually be happening was a different story.

 

When it came to love and sex, Wade was Mr.Confidence and Charm. Peter brought him down to tender emotion and utter realness while remaining somewhat of a fantasy. There was still stuff he didn't know about Peter yet, but there was stuff Peter didn't know about him, either. Stuff he should never know.

 

Wade brought his hands down from Peter's hair to his waist, thumbs rubbing circles into the front of his hips right by his hip bones. The kiss grew deeper and more heated - the hormones between them starting to boil up a more primal than emotional need.

 

Just as Wade began feeling down Peter's leg and back up with his thumb pressed against the muscle of his inner thigh, Peter hummed contentedly into their kiss, putting a big cocky grin on Wade's face.

 

"That feel good?"

 

"Shut up," Peter blushed and ducked his head to kiss Wade's neck and throat, letting Wade continue his massage. Just this small taste of touching Peter was addicting.

 

"Pete… Do we have time?"

 

"Probably not a lot," Peter was unintentionally shifting his hips closer to Wade's grip as he needed to work this tension Wade was building out somehow.

 

"How far do you wanna go?" Wade had to remember this was Peter's first time doing anything like this. This was extremely emotionally and sexually fulfilling for Wade, but Peter was prioritized here.

 

"To the couch," Peter glanced up at Wade through the soft segments of hair in his face, mischief in his eyes.

 

"Good answer," Wade smirked and kissed Peter again, this time pulling him onto his lap and standing with Peter's legs wrapped around his waist.

 

"Whoa."

 

"Whoa?" Wade chuckled, their gazes interacting in equilibrium.

 

"You're strong. It's uh, you know it's like," The longer Peter's shy and oh so awkward ramblings went on, the bigger Wade's grin grew. This was too fucking cute. Amidst them, he had already carried Peter to the sofa covered in pillows, a throw blanket that smelled like fabric softener, and stuffed toys and laid him down, crawling over him, "H-Hot. Really hot."

 

Wade hummed in approval and started leaving slow and heated kisses on Peter's neck - taking his time to let the both of them savor it. The contented soft moan from his partner shot straight to his groin.

 

"Let me know when you want to stop, baby," Wade whispered in his ear before taking his earlobe between his teeth and gently tugging. Wade could feel Peter's fingers dig into his back.

 

"W-Wade…" Peter sighed, his body lighting up like fucking Christmas. A closeted gay teen making out for the second time (first time without debilitating anxiety) with someone as hot and sweet and funny as Wade at fucking _church_? Yeah, he was horny. When Wade pulled back to look at Peter, he saw flushed cheeks, disheveled church clothes, messier hair and darkened eyes just screaming 'sex.'

 

"Look at _you_ ," Wade purred and sat back propped up on his heels, seeing Peter in front of him on his back with his legs hanging open. "I could just eat you up. If you were up for that," Wade put his finger starting at Peter's chest and dragged it down all the way to his lower abdomen and waist of his trousers.

 

The teen almost fucking shuddered at the tough, seemingly hyper aware of each one. Wade _loved_ this. He loved him and the fact that he was this sexy made him love him even more.

 

"I uh- _Yeah_."

 

"Can I?" Wade pulled a bit at Peter's belt, waiting for permission before he actually did anything.

 

"Yeah. C-Can you too?"

 

"Totally," Wade chuckled and started to work on Peter's pants before working on his own. Peter grabbed Wade's tie and pulled him back over him so their hips were closer, "look how eager you are. Horny teen much?"

 

"No. I'm an old man with no sex drive, and a really hot guy isn't making out with me right now."

 

"Oh, sorry. My mistake, sir," Wade chortled and kissed Peter again. His pulled both Peter and himself out of their respective pants before he began pumping his hand around Peter. Peter quickly found his grip on Wade and did the same, "Webs! I didn't know you were packing this the whole time! I would have kissed you way sooner!"

 

Peter blushed and covered his face to hide it, a big smile creeping out from under his palm. The mother fucker was shy and hung and beautiful.

 

"Yeah well, you too."

 

Wade breathed out a moan when Peter rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick. He could make fun of Peter all he wanted, but he was in the same boat, "Baby I wanna see you. Move your hand."

 

Peter did as asked and was met with lips crashing on his again. Wade lowered his hips further so the were pressed against each other and just wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking at a painfully slow pace. He wanted to give good build up.

 

The teen moaned at the change of pace, feeling Wade _right_ against him drove him nuts. He jerked his hips in time with Wade's movements, kissing back just as feverishly. As the kiss grew, so did Wade's pace. Peter was definitely going to cum first between the two of them, but Wade wouldn't be far behind.

 

He's wanted Peter for so long, even before he fell for him. He really hoped Peter felt the same way about him, if not now then in the future. He was too invested in Peter too quick to even think of rejection right now. Not like this, when they were like _this_.

 

"Wade that feels really good," Peter moaned and let his hands snake up under Wade's untucked shirt.

 

"You're so beautiful, Peter. I wanna see you cum," Wade pumped them faster, moaning and kissing at Peter's jawline.

 

"Wade- I, shit I'm so close," Peter gripped Wade's firm shoulders and a few moments later was there, lips on Wade's as he came, spilling all over his lower abdomen. The sounds he made were absolutely magic and the fact that he brought him there was even more so.  

 

A few strokes later and Wade was following suit, shooting off right where Peter did. The two of them proceeded to lay in the afterglow, chasing their breath. Wade could lay here all day, doing this over until their bodies got tired and told them to fuck off, but they've been up here for a while and didn't want anyone looking for them or noticing they were missing. Wade wasn't scared for himself, but he was kinda scared for Peter's wellbeing if they got caught. They still had a couple more minutes.

 

"W-What do you think? Dicks, right? Not too shabby."

 

"Y-Yeah," Peter chuckled, feeling like a million bucks. Wade kissed him again, this time slow and tender. It was lazy and their last one before they had to go back into the real world. They both desperately wanted this to last longer than it could, but beyond the interval of today, they could do this as much as they fucking pleased.

 

After some time, Peter broke the kiss, "we should probably head back down. We've been up here for a while."

 

"Yeah. I don't want the Preston's to steal Ellie from me," Wade peeled himself off Peter despite how much he didn't want to and sat up on the couch. One glance at Peter and he saw their mess had reached his shirt. "I hope you can tuck that in, baby boy."

 

"What?" He looked down, "Ah crap," Peter got up and pulled his pants all the way up before going to the cabinet across the room to get paper towels.

 

He looked perfect right now. His shirt a mess and untucked from his pants, his hair a lot messier than usual, his face red and a little sweaty.

 

"If you want, we don't need to wear shirts next time."

 

Peter looked up, "next time?"

 

"Is that what you want?" Wade put himself away and zipped up his pants again, checking to make sure there wasn't anything left in the couch. Hell yes a next time. He wanted to see Peter do that all again. He wanted to push Peter further and further and, when he was nice and ready, fuck the fucking hell out of him. This was just the beginning. 

 

"A lot," Peter looked back down to hide the smile on his face. He was so damn bashful. He got himself cleaned up and put together again, looking pretty much like he did before they came upstairs both literally and _literally_. "Do I look okay?"

 

"Like a perfect bible humper- I mean thumper. Did I say that out loud?"

 

"Whatever," Peter chuckled walked over to Wade, pressing a light kiss on his lips, "I'm going home. Don't forget the paintings."

 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Wade chuckled and gathered the papers before following Peter out the door. No one really noticed they were gone except for Peter's uncle Ben, but he didn't suspect anything. He just thought Peter was wandering off by himself instead of socializing with their friends. Peter was worried but a reassuring wink from Peter from across the room let him know everything was okay. 

 

He took Ellie out for ice cream and spent the whole rest of the day doing fun father/daughter things together. Even though Wade would be seeing Peter during the week, he was actually looking forward to church next Sunday.

 

If Wade's idea of church wasn't making Peter cum before, it sure as hell was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Please leave the ol comments and kudos bc I love talkin and getting feed back.
> 
> I'm pretty excited for Peter to learn more about Wade's past bc it's gonna conflict with him sooo so much. 
> 
> In other news, I didn't fucking study for my physics test at all and prob did really bad BUT I changed my 'major!'
> 
> I was going for engineering but I've been in college for four years already and I'm mad burnt out and I don't want to spend the next five to six years of my life in an intense and horribly difficult degree program for a job that will be just as challenging. 
> 
> Instead, I'm going to go into the amazing and fabulous and exciting field of Healthcare Administration with a minor in finance, or the other way around. It'll be stable, I'll make enough to support myself and eventually a kid or two, and I can graduate in two to three years because I have half of the HCA coursework already done. Not only that, but I could be in the university by next fall or even the summer if I wanted to. I'm reallllly happy with this decision because it'll mean I'll be out of school soon AND have a good work/life balance which means I don't need to give up on my comic love. 
> 
> okie, rant over. Have a good one y'all


	10. Sell Me a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter go down on each other in a car and Wade shows Peter his scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thanks for all the amazing comments! I fuckin love them. 
> 
> This is mostttttly just some ol smut, but there's emotional junk in here, too.

Wade really needed a car. Like, bad. He was walking everywhere with Ellie or copping rides from the Preston's, but he couldn't do that. That wasn't going to sustain itself for very long. The downside to motorcycles is that you can't really take your six year old daughter on rides. Wade wouldn't even try it once, so walking it was. 

 

It's not like Wade didn't have money for a car, he just hasn't gotten to getting one yet. Now with Ellie, he had all the motivation in the universe. It also didn't hurt that his sexy new thang is also the nephew of a mechanic who sells used cars on the side. 

 

The shop titled 'Ben's Auto Shop' was moderately sized but busy. His was one of the only mechanics in town and one of the most well loved. Inside, there were a handful of mechanics running around trying to get all their projects done. There were a couple tool stations scattered around the room. Wade couldn't spot Peter yet, but he could spot Ben who was unfortunately the man he really needed to speak to. 

 

Unfortunate because Ben is a dick to Peter and Wade seems to be the only one who sees it. He's always putting Peter down and Wade is worried he's going to start believing him one day. That and his Ellie-bellie gets bad vibes off him. 

 

"Well well, look who it is! It's great to see you during the week, son." Ben approached Wade and gave him a firm handshake, "What can I do ya for?" ' _ Well your nephew can do me for fucking nothing _ .'

 

"I was looking for a car. Can't exactly take Ellie around on my bike. That would be what a social worker calls 'unfit parenting,'" Wade laughed sarcastically, dramatically even. 

 

"Well I can't fault you there. Glad you chose to come here. Our selection is out back," Ben smiled professionally and went out back, Wade following. Everyone seemed to act super nice to Ben as if wasn't always berating his nephew. He wondered if this was Peter's biological uncle or if he came from May's side of the family. Either way, Wade could smell resentment for a child anywhere. 

 

Wade was mostly here to see Peter. He could buy his car anywhere, but he A - knew that buying from Ben would benefit Peter's family financially and B - he wanted to see his not-really-boyfriend-not-really-boy-toy. 

 

The cars were some really old and some moderately old but refurbished. Just a normal selection. Wade wanted something safe but also didn't want something too momish. Yes, selfish - and Wade would pick safety first - but it was only him and Ellie so he didn't have to worry about a growing family and babies or anything. Plus, she was getting older. Hell, he'd have her driving by the time she's ten. 

 

So safe, cool, can make out with Peter on-the-go in it. That was all he cares about. 

 

"I'm glad Peter's been spending so much time with you."

 

"Why's that?"

 

"Oh you know, he tends to be a loner sometimes. He has friends at school but not a lot. Plus the sad thing is he's never had a girlfriend. I was starting to worry he might be, you know…"

 

"Sort of?"

 

"Well I'm glad he has a fine older male role model like you. I'm sure you can teach him a thing or two about being a man." ' _ Oh I'm sure I can, too.' _

 

"Right. Of course!" Ben wanting him to hang out with Peter to make sure he's  _ not  _ gay? Fucking hell yeah. Despite how insulting that was, it was nice to know that Ben had concocted this idea of Wade teaching Peter to talk to girls - and that he was straight. Where the hell would he get that idea? 

 

Of course in a town like this, man + daughter = straight. Everyone always sort of assumed Wade's sexual ambiguity and accepted it. It was both weird and awesome to not be recognized as such - mostly because he could keep doing what he does with Peter and no one will think different. At least not Ben.

 

"So I assume you want a family vehicle since you're takin' Ellie around. We have some nice vans over here. Good family cars, you know?" 

 

"Yeah, that's cool beans. It doesn't have to be a soccer mom van. I like that truck over there, or the Mustang."

 

"The Mustang looks nice, but I don't think Ellie would like that one very much." 

 

"Why not?" 

 

"Well you know, she may be a tomboy now but she'll grow out of that as soon as she starts noticing boys. She won't want to ride around in her dad's old guy car." 

 

Wade didn't really know that cars could be guy cars. Like yeah, socially maybe guys might be more prone to like a certain make, but that didn't make it a guy car. Also, fuck that's sexist. 

 

"Uh, I don't think so. I'll take the mustang. Ellie doesn't need to change for any 'boys.' Also, she's  _ six _ ." How does Wade talk to this guy? He wanted to yell, he did, but he knew that'd make all situations worse. 

 

Ben sighed but kept the salesman thing going, "Sounds like a plan. I'll get Peter to take you for a test drive."

 

Wade's ears perked up at this. So Peter was here? 

 

He must have just missed him, "Sounds good," Wade watched Ben disappear into the shop again and could see through a window on the back wall that Peter was in the office doing what looked like studying. Ben went in and called him out, and Peter argued but Ben wasn't having it. Pete resigned and got up from his work, grabbing the keys for the Mustang and heading out. He could see Ben pick up Peter's graphing calculator and inspect it, rolling his eyes before walking out of the office as well. 

 

"Hey- Wade?" Peter smiled once he saw who he was doing the test drive for. 

 

"Hey baby boy. Sorry to pull you away from homework," God he wanted to kiss him. He looked so damn cute and a little pouty and he just wanted to wipe that pout off his face in some creative ways. 

 

"That's totally cool, man. I don't mind if it's you," he blushed like a damn teenage girl, "So, Mustang?" 

 

"Yep.This is as close to a dad car as I'm gonna get." 

 

"Ellie is gonna love it. I bet she'll feel all cool," Peter chuckled as that's just what Wade wanted to hear. And see. He was seeing these little glances from Peter at him, the ever present little smirk - he  _ likeeeeddd himmmmm _ .

 

Ten minutes later they were parked in some field and Wade had the brunette in his lap with handfuls of his ass in his hands, kissing the soul out of him. Peter moaned as he jerked Wade off, his pants undone but nothing being done to him yet. Wade squeezed and pulled on Peter's ass because he knew how much he was loving it. Not to mention, Wade's had his eyes on it for a while and it was as perfect as he thought it would be. 

 

The car was getting hot inside. It was almost summer and the heat was beating down on them. They were both already sweating, but Wade liked it. He loved how Peter smelled and looked like with sweat on his face and body - face flushed.

 

(That's a real thing! People are attracted to the smell of their lover's body odors!)

 

"P-Peter," Wade moaned into the kiss and flipped Peter onto his back on the back seat, tongue darting into his mouth. Peter was gladly accepting the change, wrapping his legs around Wade's hips but Wade had other ideas. 

 

He broke the kiss with a gentle bite and tug on Peter's lower lip before moving up his jaw, "I'm gonna blow you like a fucking trumpet," He growled in Peter's ear, getting some mix between a laugh and a moan from Peter.

 

"Why do you say stuff like that?" 

 

"Because I like it. And you like it," Wade chuckled before slipping out of the grip of Peter's legs to inch down his body. He took Peter out of his jeans and immediately wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking up all the pre-cum that was already decorating the end of his dick. 

 

"J-Jesus," Peter moaned, slumping back in the seat. There was just something so darn cute about Peter getting his first blowjob (first of many), especially from this view. Wade started taking Peter more and more into his mouth until Peter's dick threatened to go down his throat. He'd save that for a little later. For right now, he stroked what wasn't fitting in his mouth and swirled his tongue around Peter and watching him for reactions. The way Peter's legs would twitch, the tension in his belly, the half focused expression on his face.

 

Peter's hands were making a mess of Wade's blonde hair, his hips desperately wanting to jerk up but weren't. He was getting better with self control. Wade didn't stop as he started to pull Peter's pants further down around his knees. Some minor shifting later and Wade had more access to all of Peter's 'assets.' 

 

"Wade!" Peter gasped as Wade's wandering fingers found his hole, just gently rubbing it. Wade immediately stopped and took Peter out of his mouth.

 

"Don't like that?"

 

"N-No I mean, I've never felt it and I wasn't expecting it." 

 

"I'm sorry, baby," Wade kissed Peter's inner thigh, feeling bad for going there without asking permission first.

 

"That's okay… Um… You can do it more, if you want. I wanna know what it feels like but I just wasn't expecting it." 

 

"Just like Sunday, let me know where you wanna stop," Wade gave his thigh another reassuring kiss before taking his fingers into his mouth to get them nice and wet before putting them back at Peter's entrance, watching him for any positive or negative reaction. He pushed and massaged around the ring of muscle and saw Peter bite his lip, shoulders relaxing.

 

"Y-Yeah I like that." 

 

Wade grinned at the response and pushed a finger in, licking a stripe up Peter's cock and continuing like they had been. The younger's moans got louder the more Wade pushed into him, especially after adding a second finger. God, he was gonna kill it as a bottom. He'd kill it either way, but Wade  _ really _ wanted to see what he'd be like getting fucked by the real thing and not just a couple of fingers. 

 

"W-Wade! God," Peter was getting totally into the new combination of getting fingered and sucked off at the same time. Jesus, Wade loved this kid. He couldn't bring himself to say it, not yet, but he just did. 

 

It was only a matter of time before Peter was coming completely undone, spilling down Wade's throat. A verbal warning would be nice next time as a general rule, but Wade was already expecting it so it didn't bother him. He sucked down every drop and swallowed before taking his fingers out and wiping them on his jeans. 

 

"Wade you're  _ really _ good at like……. Everything." Peter panted and pulled Wade into a deep and satisfied kiss. Wade hummed in approval at the praise and kissed back, tucking his hair behind his ear.

 

"Can I do it to you? We still have time," Peter's lips wrapped around his cock? Uh,  _ yeah _ .    
  


"Baby boy, you can do whatever the fuck you want." Wade grinned and sat back in the seat, letting Peter take the position he had just had **.**

 

Peter eagerly took Wade in his hand and gave him a tentative lick, getting used to what he tasted like. Salty and fleshy would be the best way to describe it. Peter didn't seem to mind though. He took Wade further into his mouth and looked up at him. He tried to imitate everything Wade had done, and was doing it pretty well - though he still needed practice - Practice Wade was more than willing to help him with. 

 

"You're so good at that baby, fuck," Wade moaned and stroked Peter's hair gently. He was being gentle and encouraging because it was Peter's first time doing this and it could be weird for people who haven't done it before. 

 

Wade remembered his first time with a guy was kind of nerve wracking. Wade had the whole tough guy/gets laid a lot thing going on in high school so he was scared to mess up, especially around another male. 

 

The teen pumped anything that didn't fit, making Wade feel like his eyes were gonna roll back into his head, but kept them open and attentive. He didn't want to miss anything about this. Peter was simultaneously incredibly adorable and unbelievably explicitly hot. He wanted to see Peter doing this and so much more in the future. Fucking Wade, riding Wade, dressing up for Wade. Hell, Wade was dying for lazy morning hand jobs or frisky spooning. 

 

Anything like this, he wanted. Wade felt guilty for this, but the whole forbidden love aspect of this was a little bit of a turn on. It was hot that it was forbidden and that Peter was such a die-hard for god and was still pressing Wade's dick against the back of his throat, but shitty because if anyone found out Peter's life as he knew it would be over.

 

Wade had  _ nooooo problem _ hiding it - though long term he wanted Peter to make choices that allowed him to be himself. Plus if things did get really serious, he'd want Ellie to be proud of who her parent and step-parent were and not have to live in fear or shame or be bullied or worry about why they were having to hide their love or anything like that. 

 

Wade started to move his hips a little bit, starting very slow and gentle as not to hurt Peter. The teen found Wade's pace quickly and accommodated himself to it, very eager to please. He looked down now, obviously more focused.

 

"Baby," Wade moaned, his toes curling and uncurling in his shoes, "You look so hot like that. God, I feel like it's christmas!"    
  


Peter's face turned amused at the last comment, taking Wade out of his mouth to lick up and around the sides, jerking him faster, "C-Christmas, hm?" Peter licked his lips and glanced up at Wade through his beautiful long lashes. 

 

"Fuck yes. Christmas," Wade groaned as Peter's free hand snaked up his t-shirt, feeling the defined muscles underneath, as well as muggy sweat and scars. Hey, no one said sex was pretty. 

 

Peter smiled at this and took Wade all the way back in his mouth. He couldn't quite get him down his throat yet, though he tried, but he could work up to that. Not everyone has no gag reflex. 

 

It didn't take Wade much longer to reach his climax, "B-Baby I'm gonna fucking cum. I-I don't have to do it in your mouth if you don't want-" he moaned and came just as Peter was removing his mouth and jerking him through it. There was some spilling down Peter's chin but the rest was on Wade himself. 

 

Peter had the proudest little smirk on his face and it drove Wade nuts. He immediately pulled Peter close and licked the cum off his chin before kissing him. 

 

The car was hot and stuffy and smelled drenched in sex. Wade was definitely buying it. 

 

They both kind of slumped tiredly, taking up the whole back seat. Peter tried licking up the rest of the mess but scrunched his face, "No offense, but you ate that? It's so abrasive."

 

Wade laughed at this, "I can't believe I'm messing with a spitter. What have I become?!"

 

"A spitter?"

 

"Never heard of 'a spitter is a quitter?'"

 

Peter shook his head.

 

"You need to get on the internet more, babe. It doesn't matter that much though. Cum tastes nasty to a lot of people. Maybe you're just not  _ spunk _ y enough. I am because I'm just used to it." 

 

"Have you been with guys a lot?"

 

Wade nodded, "I've been with everyone a lot, Webhead." 

 

"Are you into any like… fetishy things?"

 

"Webs are you kinky? Are you finally gonna call me daddy?"

 

"No! I was just  _ wondering _ . Sheesh," Peter rolled his eyes. Now that's the boy he knew and loved **.**

 

Wade chortled, "Everyone has fetishes, baby. You'll figure them out," Wade grinned and kissed Peter, "Let's get back. It's a fucking oven in here." 

 

Peter sat up, reaching over the front seat to get paper towels from the glove compartment, "Well why are you wearing that black hoodie? It's almost summer." 

 

"Because I feel like it, duh!" Wade took the papers and cleaned himself off. 

 

"Is that the real reason?" Peter shimmied up his pants a little more and zipped his pants up, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

 

"Nope," Wade sighed, "You know how I had a garbage childhood?" Peter nodded, "Well, basically I have a lot of scars. Also a ton of scars from the uh, military." 

 

"Oh… I'm really sorry, Wade. I didn't mean to pry about them," Peter frowned and Wade zipped his pants up as well.

 

"Nah it's okay, Webs. You'd find out soon enough anyway. Lots of people have seen them, but not everyone is so accepting of it." 

 

"I understand. I mean, I've never done it, but there are a surprising amount of kids in youth group who do. I'm blessed enough that they talk to me about it. So like… You don't have to hide from me if you don't want to."

 

Wade leaned up and pressed a sincere kiss to his lips. Wade didn't feel bad about what he did. By now, he understood it. Still, when someone looked at him cockeyed he felt like he was a teen under scrutiny again and he  _ hated _ that. Too much scrutiny for it to be comfortable, but too little for anyone to change anything about his life. People just liked to correct Wade and tell him how much he should be like them and  _ wasn't.  _ Scars from real battlefields and working littered his chest and back. You have to have a real knack for bad boys to find Wade's skin attractive. 

 

"Well in  _ that _ case," Wade slipped off his jacket because  _ fuck _ it was hot in here. Peter looked over his arms but didn't seem scared or put off. Just assessing what it looks like. 

 

"Thank you," Peter kissed Wade's cheek. It was so sweet and innocent, it felt wrong on Wade's face - that someone would treat him so tenderly and with so much care. 

 

"Let's go buy this car before they think we're suckin each other's knobs out here," Wade chuckled and climbed into the driver's seat. Peter followed into the passenger's seat and rolled down all the windows to let the air breath along with the air conditioner. 

 

The ride back was far more normal. They talked about video games and funny stories mostly. Wade has his jacket back on by the time they got back to the auto shop, but it felt nice to be so relaxed around the teen. Peter had his hand out the window, letting the wind blow through his fingers. 

 

Ben was happy to sell the car, though less happy at the price Peter had gotten it down to. 

 

When Wade got in the car to go pick up Ellie in his new ride that she would totally love, he felt more comfortable to roll up his sleeves. 

 

Riding away with the view of Peter bending over a car engine was completely worth dealing with his sexist and rude uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUM IS NASTY. that is all. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm gonna be brainstorming ideas for what to do next.   
> Please leave comments and kudos! Getting comments makes my day for real. Have a good one!


	11. Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie finally calls Wade dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This one is short but sweet. Figured since I always toss Ellie over to the Preston's conveniently so Wade can suck dong, I may as well give her a chapter. 
> 
> I have no idea when Ellie's canon birthday is but this is what we're working with - early spring.

Nineish months and seven years ago today, Wade took Carmelita Comacho to the bone zone for three straight days while on military leave. And it was awesome. The result of that, aside from a great weekend, was their beautiful daughter Ellie who was now enjoying her seventh birthday party.

 

They had it at his house in the backyard after school on a beautiful spring day. Ellie had way more friends than Wade did when he was her age, or ever, which warmed his heart.

 

Wade was kind of hopeless with this whole 'planning a child's birthday party' thing, but Emily was kind enough to give him some pointers. Wade kept everyone in the backyard primarily, where they were able to play in sprinklers or eat barbecue, and kept his basement triple quadruple locked. Locked times infinity. The last thing he needed was some kid or parent wandering in and finding his endless inventory of guns and shiny sharp objects with his 'Deadpool' mask, Deadpool being the nickname he earned through reputation, not a self given one.

 

Still, she had presents, friends, a community, and a huge smile on her face. Hell, even Matt showed up. The only thing missing was Peter. He had called Wade that morning, voice sounding scratchy and raw as he told him he was getting sick and would have to stay home. It was disappointing for both him and Ellie, but the teen had promised to make it up to them when he got better and that he had already gotten Ellie's birthday present.

 

Wade got around to talking to some of the other kids parents who, despite being incredibly boring and superficial, were happy for Ellie which made them somewhat okay in Wade's book. Still Wade was confused as to why the Preston's chose to willingly live in a place as boring like this when they were as kick ass as they were, but he was also starting to understand that idea of that little thing known as 'stability.'

 

Between him and the Preston's, there were about a zillion pictures of Ellie having a good time.

 

After presents and cake, kids and parents started to trickle out. The Preston's were the last to leave because they insisted on helping Wade clean up. By eight, Ellie was completely pooped and ready to go to bed.

 

"Wadee can you read to me before I go to sleep?"

 

"Of course, baby girl. Reader's digest? Maybe some 50 shades?"

 

"No! One of _my_ books," she pointed from under the covers to her white bookshelf already covered in crayon on the sides. Wade crossed the room to pick up a handful of books off the shelf and brought them over to her bed, sitting on the edge and letting her pick from his selection.

 

"Mmm- this one!" She picked up the most worn down book. Wade hadn't read it to her before but the spine was worn down. Carmelita must have read it to her all the time because it definitely wasn't knew. He'd later find out that it was Ellie's favorite for that very reason.

 

He laid on the bed next to her with his back against the headboard. It was more of a picture book, so he let her snuggle up under his arm to easily see the pages. He was definitely glad that he got her a big kids bed right off the bat because it would have been tricky trying to read to her like this otherwise.

 

Wade got about two pages in before he felt  Ellie start to shake and whine. He paused his reading to look down at her and saw tears and red eyes and a sniffling nose.

 

"Ellie Bellie? What's wrong?" Shit, did Wade do something? Did he read it wrong or hurt her in some way? Wade was still so new to this, he almost felt like he was walking on eggshells.

 

"I-I miss mommy!" She cried and crossed her arms, leaning her head against Wade's chest. She used to do this but it had more or less stopped in the recent month or two. This is her first birthday without her and Wade didn't even think of it. Wade knew he'd never be able to fill Carmelita's shoes. Hell, he didn't know if he could even be a decent father - but he had to offer her something. He wishes he could bring Carmelita back just so that Ellie didn't have to feel this way - knowing the loss of a parent at such a young age and winding up with someone like Wade was really drawing the short straw and he knew it.

 

"Ah Ellie…" Wade put the book down and squeezed her in a hug, "I'm sorry. I know it's hard…"

 

"No you don't! You don't even know her!" That one hurt, but he tried not to let it get to him. But it would. He couldn't control not knowing about Ellie sooner. Wade would have dropped everything to take care of her from day one if he could, but it went on for six years like any other hook up he had - cut and dry and brief. This wasn't something he could easily explain to a seven year old, so he had to take the punches when she threw them until she could.

 

"No, I didn't know her like you did and I really really wish I got to. I'm so sorry baby girl." She just continued to cry and wrapped her arms around Wade.

 

"I lost my mom too when I was just a little older than you. It super sucked. It doesn't feel real, right? Like she'll be back any time but you know she won't?" Ellie sniffled but held her sobs, listening to him, "Well I know your mamma was the best and you don't have her here for your birthday, but she still loves you even today and is always gonna be with you in here and in here," Wade pointed to her head and her heart.

 

"S-She will?" Ellie looked up, her huge eyes glimmering. Wade was speaking from experience here. He had a weird relationship with his mom. She was never able to really protect him so she saw her as powerless, but he did love her. It all… his whole family was just broken - and not like Ellie's. Even after she passed away, Wade still held onto her memory and was even thankful that she didn't have to endure what he did any longer.

 

"Of course. Love like that never leaves. Pinky promise," Wade held out his pinky out for her to wrap hers around. Once she did, the two of them seemed a lot more relaxed.

 

"I love you daddy…" she snuggled him closer, the tears coming to an end just as Wade was about to shed some of his own.

 

Wade felt his heart jump out of his chest and back again. He's waited for so long for her to call him dad and he was getting used to the idea that she never would - that she would never want to think of him as such - yet here she was. Here he was, the world's proudest fucking dad ever.

 

Just those words made his past seem a lot brighter - more worth it. All of it was worth it to hear those words from someone Wade looked up to so much.

 

"I love you too, Ellie-Bellie." Wade kissed the top of her forehead and wiped the tears from her cheeks. That's the last thing he remembers before they both fell asleep like the most whole broken family out there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! The next one is picking up the next morning. Thanks for the comments and please leave some more! 
> 
> Despite procrastinating like a mother fucker with my trig studying, I think I did well on my test. Now, I skipped class to do my homework that I didn't get to turn in because of said procrastination accompanied by waking up late, but with school it's the little victories.


	12. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade finds Peter at home covered in bruises and plans to do something about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I can't believe I've spent so much time on updating this almost every fucking day. I dropped physics bc I got a 56 on my first test and I no longer need it for my degree. Kinda feel like shit about it but whatever. I just shoulda thought about it more before dropping it but here i am. in other news my boyfriend is awesome and supportive but that has absolutely nothing to do with this fic so i'm gonna stop rambling.
> 
> Hi! Welcome! This is less fluffy and gets more into the angsty meat of the story. I hope I did it alright, I edited it like I'd edit a fluff chapter but I feel like there's more room for errors in a more serious chapter like this so we'll see.

Peter was sick and missing school, so what else could Wade do but bring him chicken soup and some games Peter showed interest in the last time he was at his house. They bonded a lot over games in the past and Wade told him he could always borrow whichever ones he wanted.

 

Wade wasn't afraid of getting sick, especially since he's a stay at home dad now. He doesn't have to worry about being healthy for work. He just wanted to see his Petey while Ellie was in school and make him feel better.

 

Wade pulled up in his new car - also good for transporting soup - and got out. The house looked as nice and picturesque as ever. The only thing that seemed weird was all the blinds being pulled when they haven't been in the past, but that was a small enough detail to ignore.

 

Wade walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, being met by the one and only aunt May. Peter talks about her a lot, all praises, so it felt cool to formally meet her. Sure he's seen her around church, but they haven't had an actual conversation with her yet.

 

"Hi! Wade. I don't think I've met you before." The woman looked absolutely tired, but her make-up and hair was still done nice. She looked sweet - like the kind of older mother figure who you could also genuinely have the time of your life with at a club or something.

 

"Hello dear. May, it's nice to meet you. Peter talks about you a lot," She offered him a warm smile and held out her hand to shake before seeing Wade's arms were full, "What's this?"

 

"Well Peter's sick, so I brought him some stuff to feel better."

 

"That's very sweet of you, but he's in the shower right now."

 

"I can wait! I-I mean, if you don't mind. I can just leave the stuff and go?" Wade countered. The older woman seemed to look him over, contemplating for a moment before deciding to open the door all the way and let the man in.

 

"Thank you for watching out for him. He's in the shower but you can wait for him in his room, okay?"

 

"Thanks!" Wade smiled at her before hopping upstairs, looking through the rooms until he found the one obviously Peter's. It had science posters and news articles all over the walls. He had a work space for his computer and homework as well as a makeshift one with some sort of contraption on it - half built with wires sticking out everywhere. His sheets were blue and boyish and the whole room smelled exactly like him.

 

Wade could hear the shower water in the other room still running so he decided to do a little snooping. He looked closer at the pictures on his dresser. There were some of two youngish adults around Wade's age who were posing with Peter - most likely his parents. There were some from school events and sports games. Apparently Peter used to be in track at some point which must be where he got those smokin hot legs.

 

He had a lot of pictures with some girls around his age, a blonde and a red head. Wade wondered if Peter still hung out with them. Peter has mentioned a girl named Gwen and a girl named MJ from school in the past, and these two must be them. Wade remembered making jokes about 'Mary Jane.' It was a little weird to see a glimpse of Peter's life outside the church and Wade's various make-out spots.

 

Wade set the soup and games down on Peter's desk, careful not to place them on any of the messy piles of papers before sitting down in the wheely chair, taking a few spins. Across the room, Wade could see the giant stuffed dog with a bow around it's neck with a card tucked in it, obviously Ellie's birthday present which put a big smile on Wade's face.

 

The shower water stopped and Wade's thoughts started spinning intimate tales. Peter walking in from the shower still soaking wet in nothing but a towel, he takes off his towel as soon as he sees Wade and Wade strips right then and there to make sweet passionate love to his not-quite-boyfriend and gets him all sorts of dirty again.

A few moments later, there was in fact a very naked (except for the towel) and wet Peter walking into his room, sexy and clean and what the fuck was _that?_

 

Peter's otherwise peachy white face was bruising red and purple on one side right by his eye. He had a cut on his lip barely noticeable what with the lack of blood and his side was covered in similar bruising, though much larger.

 

"Wade!? I-I, uh, what are you doing here? Does my aunt know you're here?" Peter's voice cracked as he quickly turned away to hide the majority of his bruising, but it was on his back too. Wade's blood was fucking boiling.

 

"What the fuck is that?" Wade got up and grabbed Peter, forcing him to turn around. He got a closer look at the bruise on his face - the flesh still swollen around his eye and cheekbone. Wade gently ran his finger over it, watching Peter wince under the touch, to which he took his hand away.

 

"I-It's uh, I just fell, you know?"

 

"Peter don't fucking lie to me." Wade shut the door for privacy's sake.

 

"M-My uncle kind of lost it the other night…" Wade's jaw was clenched and the urge to kill was rising. Wade should have known. He should have noticed the signs and acted on them, but no. He was passive and love struck and now Peter was hurt.

 

"Where is he? Is he at work?" Wade let Peter go to pace the room, his anger bubbling through every pore in his body. No one lays a finger on Peter. _No one_.

 

"Wade-"

 

"Just tell me! Peter I can't believe you wouldn't tell me this! I could help you!" The two were shouting now, most definitely being heard by May who was choosing not to intervene.

 

"How? What could you do?!"

 

Wade was about to answer but something inside him told him to stay quiet. Peter took a step back - a step away from him. Either way, he was either lying or spilling everything. The silence and the truth were incriminating, the lies were worse.

 

"Wade, why aren't you saying anything?" Pete's voice was so soft, Wade could barely hear it - yet it still rung in his ears like bells. Wade opened the door again and headed downstairs, not willing to confront Peter about this. Peter could be mad, but he wasn't going to let him keep getting hurt.

 

Wade pressed a hard kiss on Peter's lips before opening the door again and pushing through. Wade had to help. He had to do _something_. He loved him and every instinct he had was screaming at him to act and act now.

 

The car ride home, albeit short, felt all too familiar. He felt like a teen again. Maybe he was projecting. He tended to do that. He couldn't stand by and do nothing while Peter was so busted up that he couldn't even go to his daughter's birthday party - that he felt he had to lie about it.

 

Wade knew not wanting to talk about it and to lie about his abuse. He didn't exactly fault Peter there, but he still felt lied to just because he was sitting there making googly eyes at him while Peter was scared to be at home.

 

When he pulled up to his house, he checked the time. Almost 10:30am meaning he had time. He could finish whatever he had or wanted to do to Ben and still be there to pick Ellie up at 3pm like a good father, right? That's how that worked?

 

Wade was focused and in the zone. He was planning his every move, setting his limits, imagining how it will all go down. He wished he could say he was cold and calculating, but he wasn't. He was brash and emotional and looking the the scenario which would give him the greatest satisfaction. He went straight to his basement to get to work. He needed a gun for intimidation, some big and small knives. All this over a drunken asshole car salesman and a teenage boy.

 

Wade wouldn't do this for just anyone, no, Peter was special. Peter was calling Wade's unique talents out to play (not that killing was a unique talent, it was just unique the way he went about it). That's one thing Wade never got when they used to praise his work. The act of killing is easy, Wade just happened to be more efficient and more scary than others.

 

The mask was a must. If Peter ever wanted to talk to him again after this, which was unlikely, he couldn't have anyone knowing it was him - not to mention he has to keep Ellie no matter what. He can't risk losing his baby girl.

 

"Wade? W-What is all this?" Peter must have followed him here. He was in basketball shorts and a hoodie with the hood pulled up - most likely so no one in the neighborhood would see his face. He sounded confused, worried, angry, and a little scared.

 

"I uh, welcome to my basement. Occupancy one. Could you leave?" Wade's shooing didn't work because Peter was at the bottom of the stairs now, looking at his collection of knives on the wall.

 

"Are these military grade…?" Peter touched one that was so sharp it instantly cut his finger.

 

"No."

 

Peter sucked the end of his finger to clean up the blood, looking at Wade. Busted.

 

"What are you like that deadpool guy?" Wade's alter ego was somewhat well known. The talents started it, the mask set his reputation on fire - a reputation that preceded him.

 

"Whoa, freaky. I guess you've heard of me! Always nice to meet a fan," Wade picked up his mask from the table and waved it so Peter could see. Why was he being so casual about this? He was about to lose the guy he loved over his past and some messily treats to hurt his uncle. Wade's coping mechanism was just this - it's how he deflected the world since he was a child.

 

"Y-You kill people for money, Wade? I… how could you do something so horrible?"

 

"Well technically I'm retired."

 

"But you still have all of this," Peter motioned to around the room. Wade easily had hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of weapons down here - knives, swords, guns, explosives, ammo. He had it all.

 

"Were you gonna tell me? Or were you just gonna keep…" Peter looked away, clenching his fists at his side, "This isn't right… You're not right, Wade. Just- Just stay away from me. _And_ my uncle." Peter's voice sounded cracked and broken. He was going to cry - he was just barely holding it right now. This was about the point that they both realized that for their own separate reasons, they were in way over their heads.

 

Wade did this and he knew it. He lied to Peter knowing how disgusted he'd be with him. Peter loves god out the ass and even said that only the worst of the worst go to hell - including murderers. Peter thought Wade should go to hell.

 

"I only kill scumbags…" Wade offered but he knew it was no use. It was like a child acting out and saying they didn't mean to, or that at least they did this other good thing that day. It made no difference.

 

"That doesn't fucking matter. You're a killer." It took a lot to make Peter drop the F-Bomb. He was usually pretty conservative with his language so Wade knew he was in deep this time. The thought of pushing Peter to this kind of breaking point - of leading him on just to leave the innocent boy completely disillusioned, probably even questioning his own choices and regretting them. 

 

Wade put his knife down and tried to approach Peter but he just flinched and backed away.

 

"Don't touch me!" Wade stopped in his tracks, frozen in front of the boy. He just flinched away and yelled for him not to touch him. He saw Wade as a monster. He could explain this to Peter. He'd never understand. He had to at least know how crazy Wade was. Maybe this was for the best. Would Ellie react this way too if she knew? Was this too much for anyone to handle?

 

"Webs, I…" Peter turned his back on Wade and stormed up the stairs, slamming the basement door shut behind him. He couldn't get through to beg for forgiveness, it was too late. Wade deserved this. He did. He tossed his equipment on the table and kicked the training dummy, pounding it into the ground as he so often did when he was upset.

 

He did it. He blew things with his baby boy already before they even called each other boyfriends. This is why Wade avoided love, or at least tried to. His life didn't mesh with other's expectations and it never would. By now, Wade should just accept that and move on. Accept that he'd never find anyone for the home stretch.

 

Wade wouldn't hurt Ben, but he'd sure as hell scare the shit out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Lemme know if you have any questions or comments! 
> 
> Peace and all that. 
> 
> BTW the next chapter is p half written already so like i really have not been putting time into any obligations but here we go!


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL ON WHEELS. Sorry that took so long yall. I'm pretty sure I'm still within a week of my last update, but I got so used to updating every other day that it just feels like a long ass time. 
> 
> I ran into a wall with this one but I think it turned out okay. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK ON THE LAST CHAPTER. It fed into this chapter a lot so thank you thank you thank you. Please keep the comments coming!
> 
> P.S. Pezjunkie13 helped me figure some of this all out so thanks!

**_Two and a half weeks later_ **

 

It was after church service again, Wade's least favorite thing in the world. He desperately wanted an out, but this was a constant in Ellie's life that he just couldn't bring himself to take away, and he wouldn't abandon her to experience it alone either. This was even more important now that she's started to see him more as a dad and less as a guy she just had to live with now. He had seven years of absent-fathering to make up for. 

 

Her youth group leader was the main and probably only real reason why he didn't want to go anymore. Peter's face was healed up enough to come to church now. Wade was glad to see he was doing better, but it still hurt to see him at all. After all, they haven't spoken since Wade found out. No calls or texts, meetups or hook ups. They were simply divided and Wade was on the fence of how to feel. He was hurt by Peter pushing him away, especially when trying to help, but he also knows that Peter would never wish death on his family no matter what they did to him. Not to mention, he was shocked to find out his almost-boyfriend was actually a reputable mercenary. 

 

He acted friendly with everyone including Ellie, but didn't acknowledge even Wade. He must really really really hate him, or just not know what to do with him. Wade worried that he now scares Peter. Just his presence brings bloodshed to mind which is never what he wanted. Only from his enemies because that makes his job easier. 

 

Peter gave Ellie her present but had to explain that even though him and her dad got into a fight, he still loved her and wished her a happy birthday. At least Peter wasn't going to screw over Ellie in the process of being hurt. Peter was too good to do that. 

 

Ellie was so disappointed in their fight splitting them apart. She cried when Wade told her because she fucking loved Peter, and she'd have loved him and Peter together, but now that was a pipe dream. As far as Ellie goes, he didn't put any blame on Peter and Peter didn't put any on him. 

 

Ben looked hyper aware and almost paranoid, which at least made Wade smirk to himself. He did a number on him, that's for sure. It was disgustingly fun.

 

_ "What the hell? Who did this?!" Ben stormed into his office, seeing it wrecked. Red paint wrote 'I'm watching you' on all his windows and walls and even the floor accompanied by a big tag of Deadpool's 'logo' on his computer screen.  _

 

_ "Who's there!? You're going to pay for this, dammit! I'm gettin real tired of you damn vandals!" _

 

_ This took a lot of self control. He had to really resist the urge to go in there and just start kicking his ass. Instead, he clanked around outside in the dark, doing things like knocking shit in his auto shop over and making the lig hts flicker. Anything to freak him out.  _

 

_ Ben grabbed his gun from the drawer of his desk and went to follow the noises, but his ended up face first on the ground and disarmed within moments. He looked up but all he could make out even with the aid of the light in his office was Wade's mask - red and black with white eyes to match that painted on his computer screen.  _

 

_ Wade grabbed his hair and lifted his head with his knee still on his back pinning him to the ground and got in real close to whisper, "You might want to rethink some shit, or I'll do you like I did dancing in the nineties - dirty. Except cool."  _

 

_ "Who the hell are you?! I'm going to call the cops!"  _

 

_ "Hah! Good joke. Great laughs." Wade gritted out  as he took a knife out of his back pocket and pressed it to Ben's throat, "I'm just here to let you know I'm watching you, as if God watching you wasn't enough to stop you from being an absolute shitbag. Like ew. You nasty. Anyway, don't ever lay a finger on your family again or the first thing you're losing is whatever hand you masturbate with, pal. You hear me?" _

 

_ Ben was quiet, but Wade repeated himself loud enough for the older man to flinch in fear before nodding furiously.  _

 

_ "Peachy! I've gotta go catch my shows. Did you know the bachelor is back on?" _

 

_ "Uh-" _

 

_ "Yeah  _ **_fuck_ ** _ you. I'll be seeing you very soon. Like you won't see me, but I'll see you. Get it? It part of the whole 'I'm watching you' thing. Capiche?" _

 

_ Wade got off Ben and out his knife away. He spared a kick in Ben's ribs right where he did to Peter a couple days prior. His face was scraped up enough from being pressed against the concrete.  _

_ While Ben groaned and rolled in pain, the infamous 'Deadpool' picked up Ben's gun and looked it over, "Neat thing! Won't do a damn but it'll make a nice collectible. Bye bye!" Wade tucked the gun in his back pocket and was gone. Ben was too scared and disoriented to follow him or call the cops. He barely got home. _

 

No, now he was downright paranoid - as he should be - because if Wade knew anything it was how to stalk a fuck. 

 

It felt good to do that. Like  _ really _ good, but also bad because he didn't have Peter anymore and Ellie was mad at him and the whole situation. 

 

The post service socializing was short and bitter, at least for Wade. He just wanted to go home, smoke pot like he used to, and watch Golden Girls, but he had an obligation to his daughter to stick around. 

 

It would be cute to see Peter smoke. He'd probably die after one hit, but it'd be worth it to see that spaced out look in his eyes and slow stupid grin on his face.

 

The teen in question was standing by the window, trapped by the presence of Emily Preston. Wade wanted to know what they were talking about but he felt like he had a pretty good idea. Peter looked ashamed and Preston looked like an angry mother trying to calmly tell her baby why what they did was wrong. 

 

Whatever she was saying, Peter was nodding to every point and had short responses. For a moment, Peter looked at Wade, made a very uncomfortable and hopeful eye contact and then looked back at Preston. The poor kid looked like he was on trial and while he hurt Wade those weeks ago, Wade understood that no one was perfect and that Peter was in a pretty unusual and compromising position at the time and finding out about Wade and hearing about how he wanted to kill his uncle didn't help the situation either. Peter is as protective as Wade, but he was looking in the wrong direction. 

 

Wade decided it was best if he went to intervene. He was nervous, but he knew how Preston, while extremely kind, could also be extremely intimidating. Hell, she intimidated him when they worked together. He wouldn't fuck with her. 

 

Come on Wade, you've seen this kid cumming all over himself. Your dick's been in his mouth - no chickening out now! Wade steeled himself but as he finally took a step, Ellie was calling for him, "Daddy I'm ready for brunch!"

 

Wade paused and turned to see Ellie running towards him, his pig-tails bouncing as she did so. At first he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to get her hopes up by seeing him talking to Peter, but he suddenly wasn't ready for brunch anymore.

 

"I am too, baby. You gotta let daddy Wade get his milkshake, though," he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, spurring a giggle fit on the way to the car. Brunch was sweet because of Ellie, but bitter because he knew someone was missing.

 

The night went on like normal. Wade bought Ellie some board games to play through the evening until she got tired. Tucking her into bed was becoming routine. Bedtime story, jokes, talking about the world, and finally sleep. 

 

Wade's sleep came later, if at all. Once she was in bed, He had his thoughts to himself which was a very bad thing. Self deprecation, self doubt, anger, loneliness and raunchy sex fantasies - all mixed into one weird brain-fuck. 

 

There may be a chance at fixing this, but it was slim and Wade was a pessimist when it came to good things happening to him. He always found a way to ruin what's good. 

 

"Uh, hello?" A knock at the door accompanied the call. Wade could recognize the muffled voice to be Peter's but he was pretty sure he might just need to start taking his mess again because this had to be a shitty hallucination. 

 

Wade mentally braced himself before he got to the door, not knowing if he was gonna be yelled at more or not and he wasn't really sure which was worse. It felt like some hopeful light was on the other side of that door and he had to prepare to be disappointed. 

 

The open door revealed Peter, as expected, in  a t-shirt and pajama pants, "Is that Beastboy?" Wade snickered, attention immediately on Peter's dorky superhero pants. 

 

"S-Shut up, this is the first thing I grabbed on my way out the door." 

 

"You were naked?" Wade grinned, looking up from Peter's pants to his face to see the steady blush spreading across it. They haven't spoken in weeks but suddenly it felt like nothing had happened - they slipped right into their usual routine. 

 

"Can I come in?" The teen chewed on his lip and Wade could now see the determination in his eyes and he knew that no, things were not in fact the same as before. Resolutions had to be made and they were being made tonight. 

 

Wade obliged and moved to the side so the teen could enter, closing the door behind him. Before Wade could even look up, Peter was already pacing, anxiety oozing out around him like an aura, "Do you… wanna sit down?"

 

"Not really," Peter ran his hands down his face, "I'm really really sorry. I'm  _ so _ sorry. Incredibly sorry."

 

"You're… oh snap. Why?"

 

"Why? Because when you tried to help me, and did, not to mention you were the only person trying, I pushed you away. I was scared and confused by what I found out and that was all just backed by how my uncle manages to wrap his grimy hands around my brain."

 

"Baby, that really hurt. Not gonna lie," Peter stopped pacing and looked down sadly, "But I understand that things got complicated. I scared you and I lied to you. I am as hurt by myself than I am by your sexy ass. I always find a way to fuck it up."

 

"Wade, you were there for me like no one else ever was and I thank you for that. A-And thank you for what you did to my uncle. I wasn't able to see the scene first hand because my injuries pretty much kept me on house arrest, but I saw the pictures and I was actually pretty moved that you'd do that after how I treated you. It's just that Ben isn't always like that. He always rude but he isn't always violent. It's hard to know what to do when he is constantly trying to warp my mind about family values and then kick the hell out of me. It was all shocking and I felt backed into a corner."

 

Wade chuckled and took a seat at the kitchen table across from where Peter leaned against the wall, "Baby, I care about you. I'd do it again and again if I had to, but if he was that much of a problem that I had to keep doing it I really would just kill him," Uh oh, bad one Wade. The merc's breath caught in his throat because wasn't this the cause of this whole fight in the first place? 

 

Peter managed to be unphased by this, impressing Wade in a way few manage to do - by putting up with him. He had put in a lot of thought about who and how Wade was, "Y-You know I always thought Deadpool was kinda cool. Kinda horrible and kinda cool." 

 

"Do you want my autograph or something?" It was a joke but Wade would really give it to him if he asked. Embarrassing and sick as it was, it wouldn't be the first time - although usually his signature was a little more blood than pen on paper. 

 

"No, I've gotten farther than your typical fanboy would typically to get, I hope," Peter slid down the wall so he was seated on the floor. 

 

"Atta boy. So, is this a 'we can be friends again' thing or a 'rubbing salt in the burn' kind of thing? Both are on my list of turn ons, by the way," Wade almost didn't even want the answer to that stupid question. He knew Peter knew he could come or go, but Wade  _ really _ hoped he'll choose to come.

 

"It's a 'we can be friends thing,' but I need to know before we are that you do or don't see me differently or if you're mad at me or something. Now is the time to get it off your chest if you have a problem with me," The kid was totally opening himself up for pain with a question like this, but lucky for him, Wade really held no resentments. He understood not being able to understand what went through Peter's head, and decided that was okay. Things are different for everyone, and this kid just walked all the way here in the middle of the night to spill his heart out in apology and about something he never opened up about to or with anyone. Anyone until Wade Wilson. 

 

"Nah of course I don't. The whole thing was kind of a mess and that's not entiiiiirely your fault. Trust me. I dealt with my dad beating me on the regular," Wade took in a sharp breath, feeling his past bubbling to the surface in this heart to heart, "I had this boyfriend when I was sixteen. Keep in mind, webs, my dad was a real sick puppy. Okay, so I had a boyfriend who was eighteen, I called him Cable. He offered to let me move in, get away from dad, but I was set on the military. I pushed him away and then realized I had no one left. When my dad died in a house fire, which I kind of provided the gas for, I went right to the military and I haven't spoken with Cable since. You and me, we're not that different." Wade felt nervous to bare that truth about his past - that he killed his own father, but he saw what lies brought him with Peter and he knew everything was open and on the table right now. 

 

"You killed your dad?" Peter tilted his head up, maybe wondering if he had heard him right. Eggshells. This felt like walking on eggshells. 

 

"I mean, yeah. It was really bad. Like pastor Gregory impaling himself on a horse dildo in front of the church bad. If anyone deserves it, he did." 

 

Peter took silence for a moment before nodding in understanding. Peter wasn't going to keep passing judgement onto Wade, despite his culture's affinity for it. No, he had his heart set on this and he wasn't going to lash out again. 

 

"I'm really sorry, Wade. What was it like…. like?" 

 

"It felt freeing. I felt so happy on the way to the recruitment center, baby. I didn't have to go through torture like that ever again, until I was in special ops. Then it was back to torture time, but at least it wasn't from _ him _ ." Wade crosses his arms as he recalled the first time an enemy caught and tortured him. Great times, great times. 

 

Peter wasn't sure what to say, but he wasn't offended. He just didn't know any collection of words that might make Wade feel better about that, or himself. He was terrible at that. 

 

"I um… Over the last couple of weeks I realized two things. One was that I was so stupid to turn on you and I missed you the entire time."

 

"What was the other thing?"

 

"That even knowing about your past and your scars and everything, I just love every bit as a whole and I-I guess I just love you." 

 

"Did you just say that you love me?" Wade all but gaped at the younger boy who was anxiously chewing on his lip to the point that the merc figured he'd bruise it.

 

"Yeah, sorry if that's weird. I've never done this before. Preston uh...  I had already been planning on coming here but she put my fears to rest. I trust anyone she loves as much as she loves you. I can't get you out of my head a-and I just missed you so much and I wanted to call you but I was scared that you'd hate me too much and like, I dunno I don't think I'm that bad but I can be pretty stupid and you're the best thing about this place and when I'm with you I feel like I'm somewhere else and like I get to stop acting like I'm just some mechanic's kid - I want to explore and try everything because of you, I-" By the time Peter's monologue came to an end, Wade had closed the distance between them and got on the floor to press his lips on Peter's. It was the best and sexiest way he knew how to respond to something to utterly unbelievable. 

 

The recipient didn't wait to reciprocate the affection, feeling as though they were melting into each other. What was between them felt warm, safe and sacred. Peter's jacket covered hand came up to cup Wade's cheek, bringing him further into the kiss because he was too far, dammit. His hand was still buzzing from the nerves, but seemed to ease when it met blonde stubble and warm skin.

 

"Love ya too," Wade mumbled against Peter's lips, earning an ear to ear smile from his lover, and admittedly, was rewarded by some tongue. 

 

Peter had managed to slink all the way against the floor and pull Wade on top of him as if the tile kitchen floor was comfortable for  _ either of them _ .

 

"You know, sometimes my bed is comfier," Wade finally breathed out, peppering Peter's neck with kisses - making up for lost time.

 

"Sometimes?" 

 

"Depends who's in it," Wade licked a trail up Peter's neck to right behind his ear, getting the teen to shudder. 

 

"I-I dunno, the floor is still treating me pretty nicely." 

 

"I'll kick this floor's ass if it treats you any kind of way, baby," Wade professed with a fake bravado.

 

"Nah, I think I like it," Peter snarked back. Wade took matters into his own hands and lifted Peter's shirt over his head, letting him feel the cold tile against his hot skin, "O-Oh hey now! Yeah you know what? Bed is good." 

 

"Yeah. Bed is good," Wade agreed and got up, tugging Peter up by his arm. The teen was already sporting a tent in his pajama pants. He even tried to adjust it to make it less noticeable, but the damage was done. 

 

"You're  _ so _ easy, baby boy," Wade grinned, giving his partner a look over before helping him find his way to the bedroom, taking a quick  peek of his head into Ellie's room to make sure she was still asleep.

 

"Well you're the one making out with me in kitchens," Peter blushed and rubbed behind his neck as he found Wade's bed, flopping down on it. 

 

"What a romantic," closed the door behind them and stipped off his hoodie and t-shirt, baring himself completely shirtless in front of Peter for the first time.

 

Wade chuckled and got on the bed as well, nudging Peter to go further up before settling the length of his body between his legs, hovering over his teen like they had ren in the kitchen. 

 

"Look at you, jesus. You're so freaking hot, Wade- Ah…" Peter moaned softly as Wade interrupted his speech with a rock of his hips against Peter's, letting him feel how hard he was as well. Seemed more important. 

 

"Am I your type?" Wade mumbled at the nape of Peter's neck as he sucked and licked his shoulder. 

 

"You really are. God..." Peter let out the same sound again as Wade repeated his actions, but was shushed.

  
"I love hearing you moan like a whore, baby. Trust me I do, but let's not wake up my baby girl or no one is getting stuffed tonight." 

 

"I-I don't moan like a whore! Also wow."

 

"Sure you don't, baby. Never change," Wade captured Peter's lips with fevered kisses and tugged his pajama pants down enough to reach his dick and brought his own hips down again, creating friction on his erection and eliciting a whine from the boy. The whine totally validated his previous statement, though the teen bit down on his lip in place of a real verbal response. 

 

The man wrapped his calloused but gentle hands around the teen and stroked slowly, edging him further without any real satisfaction, "Where do you wanna stop tonight?" Wade desperately wanted to plow Peter, especially after how lonely and worrisome the past few weeks have been, but he also knows that Peter hadn't had sex yet and had only recently come to terms with his sexuality, so Wade wasn't going to push him into anything he wasn't ready for. 

 

Luckily for Wade, Peter reached down and unzipped his jeans because it was really starting to be a hinderance. 

 

"I don't," Peter let out an airy, quiet moan as not to make too much noise. Wade sucked and bit his way along the teen's chest, leaving behind a trail of hickeys as he picked up his pace. The desperate look in his eyes brought Wade's heart to his stomach and kneaded them and made his head swim with lust. His thumb swiped a dab of pre-cum off Peter's tip and dragged itself down to his hole, slicking it up and breaching the barrier of muscle. 

 

Even just one finger with very little resistance raised some questions, at least when talking about his Peter, "Well that was easy," Wade cocked an eyebrow at the flushed teen below him.

 

"Yeah I uh, already kinda did that today," Wade's eyes lit up at his confession.

 

"Oh-em-gee I'd  _ love _ to see that," Wade grinned ear to ear, his voice dropping about a million octaves at the latter part of his sentence, dripping with sensuality. The older man pressed his thumb in further before replacing it with his index and middle, pushing out before adding another. 

 

He thought of Peter toying with himself brought on all kinds of pornographic rate fantasies. He'd definitely have to see it sometime and sometime  _ soon _ but his view now wasn't half bad either. Peter on his back on his bed with his legs spread and getting finger fucked with his face contorted in the most deliciously sexual ways, getting more and more excited with each hit. 

 

" _ Wade _ -! God I love you," Peter gasped and twisted the sheets in his fists. Those words were sweeter than any variety of Mexican food money could buy. Wade would do whatever it took to keep hearing those words on a regular basis. 

 

"I love you too, Webs," there was that skip in the pit of his stomach, like some bastard let loose butterflies within him. Wade reached his free hand into his nightstand drawer, retrieving condoms and a  _ huge _ bottle of lube.

 

"Jesus Christ Wade, that's a lot of that. And it's already half empty. How long have you had that stuff?" Peter managed to judge Wade even when panting and full of fingers. 

 

"I dunno, a couple weeks maybe," Wade removed his fingers to cover them in the very used lube before pressing in the three fingers but using them to scissor Peter open. 

 

"Ah..! A-A couple weeks?! How often do you use it?" Peter's head was dropped back and Wade shimmied his pants all the way off as resumed his previous position. 

 

"Let's just say I have a lot of toys you're going to meet someday," Wade grinned his wicked grin, sitting up to see and appreciate his lover completely. He was completely butt naked on his back on his bed, legs spread for him and hips tilted upward for Wade's access. Wade could feel he wasn't the only one admiring. Peter's eyes were pure hungry lust, taking in every curve and ripple in Wade's body. Wade knew he was attractive; he made sure to keep fit for both work and personal reasons, but his skin always put such a damper on his confidence, so it was elevating to be looked at like that by someone as perfect as Peter.  

 

"Wade I-I'm getting close," Of course he was, he was still relatively new to this. Wade removed his fingers and wiped them on his sheet before tossing one of the condoms on Peter's chest. 

 

The teen sat up and opened the smooth wrapper, taking out what was inside and inspecting it until he found the right side to apply it with. Wade just waited patiently, his butt resting on his heels. His brunette leaned forward to put on the condom, but first took Wade into his mouth and closed his eyes, catching Wade off guard. 

 

His lips wrapped around his cock and that messy chocolatey nest of hair was the best view he could ask for, "Webs, you're gonna make  _ me _ shoot webs," Wade moaned softly, combing his fingers through Peter's locks. Peter shot a glare up at him at the joke, but it just made Wade smile. Worth it. 

 

Every time he got into Peter's pants, he got better and better. He was so sinfully sexy and he had no idea what it did to the merc. 

 

Before long Peter replaced his mouth with the top of the condom, sliding it on with a degree of focus which Wade thought was absolutely adorable.

 

As Peter laid back on the bed, Wade followed by pulling Peter's hips close by his thighs, pressing gently against his entrance. He looked nervous but not scared. Like a fumbling teen having sex for the first time but not like someone who was regretting their decisions. The merc left reassuring strokes on his legs as he pushed the whole of his tip in, testing the waters with every inch, "You just have to relax, baby. It's okay." 

 

"Wade…" Peter groaned and held his breath at the ever apparent intrusion, body still adjusting. Wade left kisses on Peter's legs, from his calf to his ankle and back. Wade could feel the moment Peter eased up around him and drew his hips back and then rolled them forward again. The way Peter's mouth cracked into a lopsided smile told him things were starting to feel really good for him. 

 

Peter felt and looked and smelled absolutely amazing. He was hot and tight around Wade and was just begging to be fucked, er, made love to. Wade could savor this moment forever, but he really wanted to keep going. It still hadn't really set in that Peter loves him yet - to actually have someone like him reciprocate despite their difference in backgrounds, age, religious views. There were a million reasons for Peter to turn the other cheek but here he was, looking at him with that  _ look _ and absolutely squeezing his dick.

 

The merc moaned softly, still paying mind to who was in the other room, and began a rhythm of thrusts with Peter's legs to his chest, stroking his hands up and down his thighs. The coolness of the room made the contrast of their shared body heat so much more defined and all encompassing. They were totally engulfed in each other and they saw no end in sight. 

 

"You feel so great baby. You're taking it so well," the merc grunted and leaned forward over the teen and eagerly exchanged hot and passionate kisses.

 

The brunette wrapped his arm around Wade's shoulders and his legs around his hips, really loving the closeness of this position as opposed to the prior (although that angle was killing it). The ability to stay quiet was dwindling, but not being cockblocked by and scarring a seven year old girl was motivation enough to keep it under the wraps of open kisses acting almost as a net for these sounds. 

 

Wade knew his partner was close already before he started fucking him, and even more so now that Wade was doing so at a greater pace. The blonde snaked a hand between them and started pumping it on Peter's desperately hard dick. Peter broke the kiss to leave his affection on Wade's neck, whispering absolute obscenities into Wade's ear. Wade totally loved how verbal Peter was, but he never expected to hear what filthy praise he was receiving from his pure innocent boy-next-door. 

 

This just egged him on, giving Peter more and more of what he wanted, "You're dirty aren't you, baby?" 

 

Peter shook his head in denial but he knew it was true, "Ah! Ah-shit! Wade! Please don't stop! I-ugh- I'm so close!" The teen sank his teeth into Wade's shoulder to mute himself.

 

Wade went easy on him and stroked faster and faster until the teen found his release across their stomachs, his body constricting around his lover with his eyes closed shut and his mouth left ajar. 

 

The merc (with his amazing control when it came to sex) found his own orgasm encroaching, of course wanting to let Peter finish first so he could prolong the enjoyment of fucking him as long as he reasonably could. 

 

"P-Peter, I'm gonna-," Wade teased even now, earning an annoyed groan from his webhead before pushing in one last time and let himself cum inside, the mess contained by the transparent condom. 

 

Both their chests were rising and falling in pants, sweat on their bodies despite the cooler room temperature. 

 

"Jesus Christ." Peter huffed, riding out the aftershocks on his orgasm. 

 

"Don't call me that," Wade kissed Peter's nose.

 

"Don't worry, I wasn't. Honestly though, that was amazing." The teen looked at him completely love sick. 

 

"Yeah?" Wade grinned before pulling out and tossing the used condom in the tiny black trash can under his night stand. 

 

"Yeah," Peter gave Wade a lazy kiss, "And now M'tired." 

 

"Do you need to get home?"  Wade felt his heart sink at the prospect. He knew he generally had a curfew, which he was definitely breaking right now, but he didn't want to get him in too much trouble. 

 

Peter shook his head, "I wanna stay," Peter yawned as Wade rolled off him, finding his old t-shirt to clean the two of them off, "is that okay?"

 

"My home is open to you any time, baby. Just like before. Except now I know your dirty little secret." 

 

"What secret?"

 

"That you  _ luuuuuuvvvv meeeee _ ," Wade teased the bashful teen and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his back close to his chest under the covers. 

 

"Why are  _ you _ acting like that's embarrassing? It's  _ you _ ," Peter huffed but still scooched closer to the older man, settling in where their bodies fit. 

 

"Cause screw you that's why. Oh wait, I already did." 

 

"I hate you." 

 

"No you don't! You love me." 

 

"Yeah, I guess I do." 

 

"HAH! Jokes on you, buttercup," Wade laughed and smacked Peter's perfect lily white ass. 

 

Peter smirked and yawned again at the same time, fighting the battle between sleep and pillow talk in his head. Wade tucked Peter's hair behind his ear and left a kiss on his shoulder. Wade could be rough and tough, even in bed, but he was a tender lover by default. 

 

"Wanna talk?" Instead of the English answer he was expecting, he was met with soft snores and a steady breathing pattern. Turns out, sleep won that internal feud and Peter couldn't do anything to stop it. Wade just chuckled at this and wrapped his arms tight around Peter's chest, allowing himself the same pleasure of falling asleep. 

 

After all, they were in love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of MAYBE wrapping this up soon but I don't know how I want it to end and it'll probably be another million chapters before it does. I have this idea for a road trip AU where Wade makes Peter take a break from being Spider-Man to travel across the country and they end up still having to save the day in various states but they have a good time ya feel. 
> 
> I tried running yesterday and now my shins hurt so that's another lesson learned if ya kno what i fuckin mean. 
> 
> Okay, that's all I got! Have fun!


	14. Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade wants to start planning for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M BACK! SORRY! I'm for real sorry for how long this took me, esp bc it's probably not grand but I felt like I simmered over it long enough. I think I'm losing my motivation for this one a little bit! Just running out of ideas, so I think it's gonna wrap up here pretty soon. Hope you enjoy and please leave comments!

**_Nine months later_ **

 

"This is really incredible, Wade. Thank you," The teen fixed his blazer to make sure it was just right, taking in their upper cut surroundings. Wade thought that was funny, because if either of them looked like they belonged in a fancy New York restaurant, it was Peter. 

 

"Well, you're the one who decided to be born or whatever, so it's my treat," the older man kicked the birthday boy playfully under the table. It was Peter's nineteenth birthday and Wade wanted it to be badass, so he planned the best date ever, including reservations at a five star sushi restaurant a month in advance. What else would he spend his fortune on than spoiling his boyfriend? Despite how awkward he looked in such an unfamiliar place. They were definitely out of Peter's tax bracket.

 

They had come to New York around three,  _ actually _ visited oscorp (which Peter absolutely loved), had sex at oscorp behind some huge machine, hit up some nice clothing store to get clothes to wear to dinner, had sex in the dressing room, and then made it just on time for their dinner reservations. The plans for the rest of the night were to have more birthday sex and reveal his special surprise. Which is a secret. Even to you. 

 

Peter grabbed the glass of ice cold water in front of him and went to take a sip, but missed his mouth and dribbled water down his chin instead. The poor kid's eyes went wide and his cheeks rosy pink as he rushed to dab himself up with his cloth napkin, but in the process even managed to almost knock over the flowery centerpiece, "I cannot believe I just got to witness that," the merc snickered, covering his mouth with his hand as some sort of containment measure. This kid could be too much sometimes.

 

"I-I can't believe I just  _ did _ that. This place is so fancy and I spiddled water all over myself. Hey! Stop laughing!" Peter double checked for any missed spillage, tucking his head and shoulders as if hiding from the other patrons around them. 

 

"Way to go, Web head. Now we'll  _ never _ be accepted in high society. I wanted to make this our nightly go-to," Wade fake pouted and whined.

 

"Oh, whatever. I'm just setting the stage for you to get us kicked out of here," Peter smirked before taking an actual sip of water, spill-free. 

 

"Touché," Wade thought back to the time when Peter was gonna take Wade out somewhere nice. He got kicked out for trying to practice his Spanish and accidentally insulted the entire establishment. The snarky teen was pretty much waiting for something like that to happen again, because this was Wade we're talking about here. 

 

"I hope you've never been to Japan is all I'm saying." Peter side eyed and quirked an antagonizing eyebrow. 

 

"Babe I've been pretty much everywhere. But nice try. Great burn, really. What you  _ should _ be counting on is my genius creative streak. I'm like a fuck-up rainbow. A Picasso of life." 

 

"Rainbows seem to come up a lot in your life, man."

 

" _ Man,"  _ Wade chided in a thin tone. The teen tried to act offended by the teasing, but he couldn't help but crack a smile. There was no hiding that from Wade -- he always found a way to wiggle that smile out of him, even when he was determined to frown. Wade extended his hand and Peter rested his on top of it. Sometimes he forgot how easy it was to be affectionate when they were anywhere but home. He still kept looking around expecting disgusted or ashamed faces, but he was met with none. No one cared. They were caught up in their own life and even if they soared a glance at him and Wade, it wouldn't register to them as something to be concerned about. 

 

The food took way longer than expected, and that in life's expecting it to take longer because it's such a fancy ass restaurant - yeah, it took longer than even that. Peter was polite and happy to wait, but Wade was getting antsy. They were both hungry and had been waiting for over an hour for their food to come out. "Need to kill rising," Wade looked to the kitchen doors, hoping the food would magically appear. He didn't want this to be a let down on Peter's birthday, plus he was paying good money for this and kind of wanted reasonable service. Doesn't have to be good, or great, just reasonable. 

 

"It's fine Wade, they're probably just understaffed." 

 

"How many people does it take to make sushi?" 

 

"I'm so sorry for the wait," a young girl around Peter's age strolled over with two white square plates in her hands like she was presenting them with a key to god's Maserati. She was dressed nicely, not a hair out of place. She seemed clueless to Wade's general aura of impatience. When she set the food down was the final straw that broke the camel's back. Each plate, while well decorated, only had three pieces of sushi on them. Three small rice balls topped with fish for each hungry grown man. 

 

"I uh…" Wade just kind of stared at the food and then back at Peter who gave him a tight-lipped sympathetic look, obviously seeing the problem but not planning to make a move on it. Peter was too polite for that, but Wade wasn't, "I'm sorry I think this is the wrong order. The plates we got were $90 each." Wade looked back at the cheerful waitress again.

 

"Yes sir! The Dynasty and Rainbow plates, correct?" 

 

"This is like, a snack! I know it's not your fault and you're just the cute waitress, but this is ridiculous. I have a growing boy over here," Peter made a disgruntled face at the patronizing, "and I'm not paying eight dollars plus tip for this… this… I don't know! How did this take over an hour to make?" 

 

"Wade-"

 

"I'm sorry sir, but our policy says-" 

 

"Fuck the policy! I want chimichangas!" Wade stood up in a huff with a childlike whine, causing everyone in the restaurant to bring their full attention to their table. 

 

"Sir-"

 

And Peter was snickering. Not at the girl, but at Wade. Something would happen, he knew it, and it was exactly as he called it. 

 

"Let's go baby, do you mind?" Wade looked at Peter, his hands fidgeting nervously. He didn't want to ruin the experience for Peter, but the service and portions were ridiculous and they we're both struggling to be comfortable there anyway. It was stuffy and expensive and not their speed at all. 

 

"Not at all," Peter stood too, flashing an apologetic look to the waitress before taking Wade's hand and being led away. Before they got to the door, Wade ran back, popped a sushi in his mouth and grabbed one for Peter before storming out with his date on his arm. Once on the street, the laughter erupted. 

 

"D-Did you grab sushi out of spite?" The teen couldn't stop laughing, leaning his head against Wade's shoulder as they wandered through manhattan. 

 

"Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! Want some? It's really  _ really _ good," Wade held up the piece of sushi for the birthday boy who gladly accepted it.  

 

"Wow! That's amazing! It's so savory," Peter closes his eyes to enjoy the taste. It was definitely well made, just not enough to count as a meal by any standards. 

 

"Where to next, lover boy? A club? A cafe? Rooftop parkour?" 

 

"Food?"

 

"Ah right. That stuff. I know a delicious Mexican food restaurant someone near our hotel. We could eat on the roof! Wouldn't you love that?" 

 

"Sounds nice," Peter smiled up at his lover, his protector and his anchor. Wade kissed his forehead and squeezes his hand. Admittedly he was picturing this happening all the time, almost like a real hope for the future or something. Not your typical Wade stuff. He wanted to see Pete walk around this city that he knew he was falling in love with. He was even proud when he knew how to get to oscorp from the train station. Not to mention, people at the research facility seemed to like him. 

 

The walk was only about thirty minutes, still shorter than the wait for food earlier, but they had to get to a whole other part of town. Nonetheless, they were more than happy to get their food and find a spot on the roof of the restaurant to sit and relax. 

 

The night was beautiful. Nice and warm, the food masked the city smells, they were kept company by all the through traffic of the area. He could see Peter falling in love with the surroundings and growing more and more comfortable with it. It fit him more than he realized. Here would be the best place for him to live - for them to live.

 

"Hey, so, I have a question." 

 

"Uh oh," Peter crumpled up his taco wrapper and stuffed it in the bag.

 

"Ha ha. Really though, so you like New York?"

 

"Yeah? Why?"

 

"Because, now don't freak out, but I kinda bought an apartment down here."

 

Peter's entire demeanor changed to that of a kicked puppy, "Y-You're moving?"

 

"Wait- no, don't be upset! I want you to move with me! If you don't then I'm not gonna move! Promise!"

 

"...You bought a New York City apartment for a  _ chance _ of moving?"

 

The older man shrugged, "Got that blood money baby."

 

"I mean…" The kid looked around then at the skyline and then to his lap, "What about May?"

 

"I figured you'd say that. It has a third bedroom if she wanted to come with. That'd be awesome because she is awesome and I love both of you. Or I could have Preston watch out for her, or deadpool can keep making visits. It's all up to you and her." The merc already had all this planned out. He wanted to ask Peter to move in with him since he first saw those bruises on his face and torso, but it's a lot to ask and he was able to keep him safe from his house anyway. 

 

"What if she gets hurt because I'm not there?" 

 

"Babe, are you listening to me? She won't get hurt, I promise. And she can even move in with us." Wade loved May and he'd have no problem with her moving with them. Ever since Peter came out to her, he loved her even more. She was completely accepting and loving to them both (Wade was there for moral support) and was happy they were together, so long as they keep their relationship secret - especially from Ben, which I mean, they didn't need to be told that twice.

 

"I need to think about it…" Peter trailed off, going through lists A-Z of all the things that could go right and wrong with this scenario. Wade thought he'd help.

 

"Fair enough. A lil background, first off we are staying there tonight. Second, it's down the street from this beautiful church that you'd love, it's easy to commute to Empire State from there, and from Empire State it's easy to commute to Oscorp. We can be ourselves, you know, in  _ public _ . But you want to know the best part?"

 

"What?" Peter looked up at him with a smile forming at the prospects. Going to school? Working at his dream job? Getting to stay close to god and do his Sunday mass? 

 

"We have actual Mexican food here! Sure, not Texas Mexican, but it's a hell of a lot better than whatever the fuck Connecticut calls their Mexican food. Imagine this chimichanga  _ all the time _ ." Wade boasted and waved his chimichanga around and Peter laughed. Hell, it was a laugh bordering on a giggle. 

 

"I have no idea how you stay in shape eating what you eat, Wade. It's a mystery." 

 

"Yeah? You like?" Wade flexed his biceps and Peter landed a huge kiss on his lips. 

 

"I love. Wade, if all things go well with May, I'll definitely move here with you and Ellie." 

 

"Really!?" 

 

"Yeah, dude," Peter chuckled as Wade's face lit up like Christmas lights. 

 

Wade tossed the rest of his chimichanga in the brown paper bag between them and kisses Peter all over his face before jumping to his feet victoriously. 

 

"Let's go then!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

 

The next morning was hard because neither of them wanted to leave the comfort of the apartment. The bed wade got for their bedroom was amazing, not to mention they were both really tired and sore from all the sex they had had the day before. Peter was clung onto Wade who was horrible enough to suggest getting home because they both had to go back to real life. 

 

" _ Noooo _ . Wade, can't we just stay here and have people on Craigslist bring us food?" Peter mumbled against Wade's naked chest. 

 

"You can babe, but I have to pick up Ellie and do dad things. Not to mention I'm sure she wants to wish you the happiest of birthdays too." 

 

"I know… I hate living there. I'm gonna talk to May today about divorcing Ben and moving out here. Should go just dandy." Peter peeked up at Wade through his super messy hair.  

 

"Oh yeah, not too much to ask of a woman. May is a badass, I'm sure she'll be on board. After some convincing. And maybe some therapy." 

 

"I hope it won't come to all that. Hey! Where are you going!" Wade started to peel away from Peter to get dressed. Trust me, he'd love to spend all day in bed with Peter too but he did really have to pick up Ellie and the drive back was gonna be a pain. 

 

"Sorry baby, I gotta dad today," Wade stood from bed and immediately grabbed his own ass, "God damn, Pete! I'm so sore!"

 

"Sorry," Peter laid back with his arms tucked behind his head with a shit eating grin, "You kept saying 'harder,' so I went harder." 

 

"You're such an imp! Who made you this way?!"

 

"Pretty sure you did." 

 

"Damn me," Wade feigned anger as he started to get dressed. Peter had a bit of a rough streak when he topped, and Wade didn't mind  _ at allll _ . He thought it was sexy to see Peter all dressed up at church, praying and tending to the building like it was his baby one day and another being fucked into oblivion on another by the same guy. 

 

Peter got up as well, seeing he couldn't wait any longer to do so. "Hey, yesterday was amazing. Just wanted to let you know. Thank you," Peter said and it was so intimate and quiet it wade almost didn't catch it. 

 

"Anything for you, baby. So, do you wanna move down here?" 

 

"Yeah, if May is," Peter smiled and nodded, slipping his t shirt on. 

 

"Good." Wade crossed the room to kiss his amazing gift from god before collecting his things. Peter did the same and homebound they were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and putting up with this lil mini hiatus! If I'm being quite honest with y'all, my depression/anxiety combo was reallllly whooping me and I just didn't have the heart to write more than a couple lines each day. Nonetheless, there it is. Hope you guys who are in school are having a good spring break, and those who arent, are having a good week!


	15. Spring Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter practices (sort of) coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. Thank you for reading this if you're reading this. I'm so sorry for that long and unexpected hiatus (altho it really wasn't THAT unexpected). Thank you for all the amazing and supportive comments after the last chapter!! I'm feeling a lot better and things have been pretty smooth for me. I'm stressing over choosing an actual major to stick with in uni, but besides that things are p good.   
> Please enjoy this chapter! This one and the last one aren't my favorites, honestly, but I want to publish/update and stuff so yeah.

Early mornings were among Peter's all time favorite things about life, right up there with Wade and mac and cheese. The summer mornings were especially sweet before 7am. It was almost hard to describe to most people why he loved getting up so early in the morning (especially to Wade who valued what sleep he could get), but it was just peaceful. It was quiet. No one expected anything of you, and it was just this kind serenity that you just simply cannot find at other hours of the day. 

This morning, he was sat in the livingroom in one of the cozy chairs reading a book while the orange morning light filtered in through the blinds. It was the only light in the room apart from the lamp on the end table next to him. He would miss this when he moved, but he didn't know when that would be anyway. So many things were up in the air, mostly because of his uncle Ben who was sitting at the couch reading as well. 

The older man had his head back and glasses resting on the ridge of his nose as if trying to be able to see the screen of the tablet in his hands, face scrunched in concentration. Peter had let him borrow it to look up some news articles because the man hadn't used a tablet before. In these early peaceful mornings where the two men just peacefully coexisted, it was almost possible to forget how much of a huge dick he was. 

Peter couldn't forget because he had the support of a loving boyfriend to keep him grounded and remember how horrible this man is, even in good spells where he's nice to him and May (Which were more frequent since Deadpool's threats so many months ago). 

There was nowhere to go, and he has to just live with him for now so he finds ways to coexist no matter how uncomfortable it is on a daily basis. The nineteen year old was too invested in his book and soaking up the morning sun to really pay attention to his uncle, so he didn't catch the soft stare he was giving him. 

"You've been looking well, Peter. I'm glad to see that," Ben commented as he set the tablet down on the sofa cushion beside him. Peter glanced up from his book and subtly looked his uncle up and down. What was with this, anyway? Since when does Ben care about his wellbeing when it's not in front of other members of the community?

"Uh, thanks. I uh, feel good." The teen momentarily chewed on the inside of his cheek, his brain rapid firing with questions as if it needed to to survive. His voice was one of a masculine kind of resolve, one he adopted only around his uncle. He know's nothing has changed inside his uncle. The proof would be when he dropped the bomb on him that he was a homo who was shacking up with the ex-mercenary single father atheist who was ten years older than him. 

"Good, good…" Ben looked at the coffee table in front of him, thinking for a moment that felt like a lifetime before starting again, "Anything new in your life? I know we don't talk much these days." The weird thing about all this was, Ben seemed to be genuinely interested. Genuinely wanting to know how his nephew was doing in life.

"Yeah, um," Peter marked his page and closed his book, "Glad to be out of high school." The teen shrugged, not knowing what else to say. He knew he had to come clean to Ben before he could make any more progress in his life, but it was so fucking terrifying and Peter tried to be brave, and Wade has even taught him a lot of self defense over the last nine months and built up his confidence, but he was kind of hoping to have some moral support behind him when he came out to the homophobic man who took an interest in tearing down and beating him. What if this was what put Ben back into his old ways? What if he would rather hurt Peter than be hurt or threatened by Deadpool? What if this time, he took it too far? What if he took it out on May? 

"Do you have any plans for your future? You're welcome here as long as you like, but I assume you want to move out soon. There are some affordable houses in the neighborhood. Find one, find a girl finally, settle down." Ben offered, looking his nephew over. Peter swallowed and fidgeted with the pages of his book.

"Yeah, you know I was thinking of moving out with a roommate." 

"Oh yeah? Who were you thinking of?"

Peter's heart was racing and his lips felt numb, but he had to do this. Ben started this conversation, and Peter knew he had to finish it. "Wade?" peter wanted to scold himself for turning that into a question more than a statement. Of course Ben knew Wade and Peter were good friends, but they were both men and there were boundaries. It just wasn't appropriate.

"Wade? I have to say, that's a little odd. You planning to take care of his daughter, too?" ' _ Yeah, kinda,' _ "Why not one of your high school friends?" 

Peter was shaking at this point, but swallowed his pulsing anxiety. He could hardly hear himself speak, but he wasn't going to think about it. The longer he'd think about it, the harder it would be to say so he just had to blurt this out, "Because he's moving to New York and I kinda wanted to go too." Fuckin coward right here. I mean, not really, because this is absolutely terrifying - but it is frustrating when the words that come out aren't the words you wanted to come out, and dancing around this wasn't beneficial for anyone.

"What about the shop? What's more important than family?" Ben scoffed, sitting back a bit. He was obviously offended by that - by Peter wanting to move out of state so far from his business. 

"Well I mean, in a way Wade and Ellie are my family, y-you uh, you know?" 

"No son, I'm afraid I don't. How the hell are they more of a family than me and May?" His voice was almost a shout. It made Peter shudder. 

"B-Because I love Wade and I've been dating him for almost a year." Peter winced at his own words, just expecting the worst, but Ben just laughed. This is what it was like to live with a madman. 

"Okay son, good one - but really." Ben rubbed his eye, his grin still on his face from the perceived good joke. Peter laughed as well, albeit awkwardly and it felt reminiscent to nails on a chalk board. 

"C-College. It'd help with college, if I 'decided' to go there." Peter knew his uncle didn't really want Peter going off to college, but since he graduated it felt like maybe it was time to push the subject again. Besides, anything was better than explaining his sexuality and relationships to his bastard of an uncle.

"I thought we talked about this…" 

"I know, but I was hoping maybe we could talk about it again?" Peter was sweating, but he'd blame it on the sun starting to beat in through the window. 

Ben took a deep breath and sighed, "We'll talk about it later with May. I'd really rather you stay home." 

"I know. Hey - so, I'm gonna take a quick shower. Thanks for the consideration!" Peter pretty much rushed out of the living room and up the stairs to shower and text Wade for some kind of grounding. 

_________

What Peter's day off meant that since Ben and May were at work, Wade could come over while Ellie was at school and spend much needed quality time together. To the community, they were best friends. Other members of the church saw Wade as Peter's mentor(somehow) or Peter's little conversion project, but they still couldn't be together quite as often or nearly as openly as they'd like. So, the solution to this was that when Peter was home alone (since he was out of high school already) Wade would 'sneak' over and spend the day with him. They'd cook, bang, play video games, work out, have sex on  _ everything _ , etcetera etcetera. As for today, Wade was here to help Peter pack. It wasn't so much packing as it was sorting stuff to keep or to throw out  _ before  _ they started officially packing to move to his condo in New York City. 

"So you didn't tell him?"

"No, I chickened. God left me on my own for that one." Peter groaned as he waved his bible around for emphasis before putting it in the box. With all this rummaging, Wade discovered that Peter had about a billion bibles. He always had his suspicions, sure. He'd show up to church and see Peter with a blue bible, a black one, a hardcover, one with purple tabs and one with green all at different times. It confused wade at first because  _ they all say the same shit _ , but it was a collection for Peter and he was a guy who really liked to study it. Plus it was kinda funny. Seeing it all together now painted a whole new picture. As a side note, Peter wasn't planning on taking them all with them, but he was still taking quite a few. 

"Kinda glad. I wanna be there for the bombshell. Kinda my thing." Wade held up an old t shirt to ask Peter if it was going or staying. Peter shook his head indicating it was staying, so wade tossed it in the corner. 

"It's going to be a shitshow, you know."

"Oh I know. Shitshows are my favorite, but not in a scat porn kind of way." 

"I was glad not to know that existed til now. Thanks." Peter deadpanned at Wade. 

"Aw you're so cute when you're innocent." Wade leaned over and punched Peter's cheek in the most patronizing way possible. Peter never cared, hell, it made him laugh. They both accepted that wade had been exposed to  _ a lot _ more, and that Peter wasn't necessarily trying match his record. It was kind of sexy, actually. Sometimes when they'd have sex Wade would try something knew that Peter hadn't thought of and he was somehow turned on not only by the mere fact that Wade brought something so awesome to the table, but just how much experience he had. It was odd, but Peter loved it. 

The two settled into more sorting until wade came across something he didn't know he always wanted to see. Something Peter had accidentally hid from him throughout their whole relationship. It was going to change everything. 

"You wear glasses?" The older man held up an oval shaped black case and gave it a soft rattle, hearing the glasses inside. 

"Sometimes. I have contacts. Those are my dad's, though. Mine are in my nightstand." Peter started to flush at the look Wade was giving him - one of pure excitement.

"Put them on put them on! I  _ need  _ to see this, baby." Wade held out the case full of anticipation.

Peter accepted the glasses and put them on carefully. They weren't broken, but he only wore these sometimes because he wanted to preserve them as long as possible. In this case, Wade's face was completely worth it. 

"Oh my - you've been a  _ very _ bad boy." Wade lunged forward and pushed him onto his back, climbing over the teen. 

"What- no I haven't. Come on," Peter defended his good boy-ness, as he often did, as if he were a cousin to a golden retriever. 

"Oh but you have." When the teen's back hit the floor, Wade ghosted over Peter's lips just enough so that the teen pursed his lips to meet the kiss and couldn't. Peter grinned and groaned, dropping his head back against the carpet in defeat. "Oh don't be that way." The blonde straddled Peter and looked his specs over. How the hell was he so cute and  _ so sexy  _ at the same time? It was confusing, honestly, not that wade was one to argue with confusing sexual circumstances. 

Peter's hands immediately went into exploration mode even though he already knew the landscape of Wade's body. He started with his thighs in his jeans, moving his fingers up and down as he tilted his head. "What makes me so bad?" 

"You hid your glasses from me even though you totally knew I'd find them hot to trot. Who does that? Bad people. Evil people. That's who." Wade shifted his hips right over Peter's groin, leading the teen to bite his lip.

"Sorry for wearing contacts," Peter moved his eager hands right to Wade's belt but had them slapped away. 

"You know what? I spoil you too much. Going straight for the belt? Have you learned nothing? Where's the romance!?" Wade cried out in fame emotional agony. Of course it was all joking between them - foreplay, but Wade loved making Peter work for it. It was cute. It was cute when he worked his little tail off to get in Wade's pants, it was cute when he set up romantic dinners and stay-at-home dates, it was cute when he read Ellie bedtime stories and played sports (not his strong suit) with her in the park or backyard, he was just cute. 

Peter sat up and pressed a soft kiss on Wade's lips, bringing a hand up to hold his chin between his thumb and index finger. The merc opened his mouth to snark at him some more but Peter's all enveloping, soft, cloud like kisses prevented him from doing so. Whether Peter was slow and romantic or horny and desperate, Wade was 100% into it, especially considering how sexually repressed and awkward the kid was when he met him. He was proud and turned on at the fact that his prudish church boy was so expressive with his sexuality behind closed doors. 

When Peter moved to kiss and suck on his neck, he got a chance to look the boy's body over. Since they've been together they've worked out together, so what used to be just skinny arms were more muscled and toned now - albeit still lean. His triceps pop out and he is sporting some abs these days, his face gets stubble in the morning but he shaves it and his jaw and overall features are more defined and mature. Over the past several months he's really gone from boy to man. 

Wade could see forever with him, he honestly could, but he wouldn't push Peter into anything like that too soon. He often braced himself for the possibility that Peter would want to date more people besides Wade and would eventually move on, even when he stared up at him with those doe eyes so full of love and admiration. For now, he was going to continue his fantasy that he's good enough to be with Peter. 

"Love you," Peter mumbled on Wade's warm and now slick neck - one of his secret turn ons. 

"Now you're just sweet talkin' me," Wade hummed, feeling himself already mostly hard and he could feel Peter was already there underneath him. 

"I know better than to sweet talk you," the teen purred as he reached back to grab two handful of Wade's ass through his jeans and just massaged at it, feeling Wade's thighs relax around his hips and his breath stutter. "I also know how much you like that."

"Yes you do," Wade relented just enough to roll his hips against Peter's, grinding his ass against his groin. 

"God bless you, honestly." Peter grinned, moving Wade's hips to repeat the motion. The man on top let out a soft moan before kissing Peter's lips once again, this time with greater intent than before. It went from love kisses to sex kisses, which weren't really that different. They're like scalar and vector quantities. Love kisses are scalar because they don't have a direction, and sex kisses  _ definitely _ have a direction. 

Almost as soon as Peter had managed to pull off Wade's shirt and toss is across the room, he heard an older man's voice from downstairs accompanied by the sound of keys on the table. 

"Peter! Are you home?" Ben called up from where he was on the kitchen.

"Shit crap damn-" Peter came to full attention, sitting up straight so fast he almost made Wade fall over. 

"What a cockblock," Wade rolled off Peter and laid splayed out with no shirt on and a straining boner in his jeans right on the floor. 

"Shh! Put your shirt on! Go sit over in the corner a-and I'll be here. Pretend you don't have a boner!" Peter hissed and grabbed a random book and flopped onto his stomach on the bed to hide his own erection. 

Wade put on his shirt but just kind of stood there in the middle of the room. "You can't hide a monster like this." he gestured to his dick print. 

"Wade!" Peter whisper-yelled again, opening his staged book (upside down) to look like was busy and not  _ getting _ busy. 

Wade put his hands on his hips and surveyed the situation. He could see it going one of two ways. Either They keep lying or Wade hides or something or they come clean, meaning come  _ out _ , meaning shit going down. All that was clear was that the shark was downstairs and Peter was scared out of his wits...and Wade was still actually pretty hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was ok! Please leave comments and let me know what you thought of it or what you think of the story in general or where you expect it to go/feel like it should go. Also, if you want a play-by-play on what I do when I'm not writing these two, I just made a twitter recently. I'm @malkariell in case anyone wants to chitchat and watch me be salty. Thank you guys so much!! I'm hoping after the semester is over I can focus on writing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments with feedback! I loveee hearing things (good or bad) about my writing because I'm trying to get better and I Just want to write a story that y'all can enjoy! Thanks!


End file.
